Black cats and orange skies (being rewritten)
by CheshireinUnderland
Summary: In which Tsuna's older sister is a bored, apathetic, ancient daiyōkai with an army, the mafia is horribly underprepared and shit goes down. But what else is new? (Should probably be considered an Inuyasha crossover, but eh)
1. The beginning

**Features mentions of Inuyasha (okay more then mentions but other then this chapter Inuyasha is just referenced), just sayin.**

 **I'll see how this goes, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted**

* * *

She was old.

Old enough to remember a time where humanity was ruled more by instincts than politics, old enough to remember when human's weren't such arrogant creatures and actually understood that they weren't at the top of the food chain, though granted they had always been arrogant, old enough to remember when Yōkai were common place and not hidden.

Sometimes, she hated her immortality.

She remembered back when she had first been born, the eldest daughter of a panther yōkai and an elemental yōkai, an odd paring considering they rarely mated outside of their respective clans, she remembered how her own family feared her after she set her room on fire and wondered whether she had always been meant to become what she had become, she remembered how she detached herself from her emotions and family, remembered how she didn't care that her family was killed by soldier's, remembered the looks on the soldier's faces as they were burned alive.

After her family was killed, she became a wandering mercenary, centuries past and she earned the title of Kurimuzon no majo, The Crimson witch, eventually on her travels she met a yōkai sword smith by the name of Tōtōsai and commissioned him to make her a sword from her claw, he did so but warned her that the blade had a lust for blood that was a product of her own bloodlust, as such, she named the blade Sakenomi, Blood drinker.

A few more centuries past, she eventually ran into a group of travellers, well not ran into as such, more like she found a group of travellers and decided to follow them because she was bored and they intrigued her, after all, it was everyday you saw a miko in odd clothes, an inu hanyō, a demon slayer, a fox kit and a monk travelling together.

She learned that they were looking for the shards of the Shikon no tama and eventually, she helped them in battle, sometimes she travelled with them for a while before going off on her own.

Eventually, the Shikon no tama was completed and the miko and the inu hanyō defeated the demon they were bound to defeat, the miko returned to her time leaving the inu hanyō to live a life of loneliness for three years before she was returned to him, the monk and the slayer were married and had several brats, the fox continued to cause mischief and she set off to travel once again.

She eventually left Japan and travelled through China and India before making her way to Italy.

There, she became aware of a group of humans that could wield a fire they called Dying Will Flames, apparently they manifested as a result of a person's will to survive a life threatening situation, amused and mildly intrigued, she looked into it and learned that there was different colours and each had a specific purpose, red was to destroy, yellow to heal, blue to calm, violet was for propagation, indigo was for illusions and green was to make the body a tank, orange, apparently had the ability to cause the colours to harmonise, that colour was also the rarest. Idly, she noted that maybe that was why the fire she controlled had flashes of green to it.

Time past, as it does and the group turned from vigilantism into the most powerful family in the mafia, she watched in detached amusement as the original purpose faded to the years.

She also came into contact with a man, earthborn, named Kawahira who's job was to find the people with the strongest flames and force pacifiers onto them, reverting all except the orange, Sky, to two year olds without pause, with the sky it was slightly different, they could either retain their natural body and have a shortened life span or turn into toddlers like the rest, they were known as the Arcobaleno, The Strongest seven.

In fact, they met because he wanted her to be the lightning Arcobaleno for that group but apparently they could not be used on daiyōkai.

The world kept turning and before she knew it, she was bored again except there was nothing to alleviate her boredom this time, the mafia was boring, the so called strongest familigia was unimpressive to the ancient daiyōkai, the demons were forced into hiding by priests, priestesses and monks years ago. When she would look back on it in the years to come she would wonder how much of that dog bastards temperament had rubbed off on her for her to move her soul into a new body but that is not the point of this tale.

When she opened her eyes after being born for the second time, she made sure to check that she was still a full demon and that her human parents hadn't caused her to lose any of her power, they hadn't, which was a relief for her.

She stared up into the eyes of the tired brunette with bored eyes, her mother, she notes absently if the weak blond kicking up a fuss in the corner is her father, how pathetic was it that she would be reborn as the daughter of that fool Giotto's decendant.

So it was that Yōso no Azami, daiyōkai, Kurimuzon no majo, wielder of Sakenomi among other things, was reborn as Tsunami Sawada.

* * *

 **Well that was fun, nice to get into the habit of thinking like an apathetic demon.**

 **She's still a demon, she just killed herself out of boredom and yes I'm aware of how bad that sounds but there's no other way to describe it.** **Might continue this, might not**

 **See ya**


	2. Time flows by

**In the span of 4 hours, this got 8 follows.**

 **I am surprised but, okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted.**

* * *

Sometimes, she questioned just what her...parents were on when they decided to name their children Tsunayoshi and Tsunami respectively, however she never thought too much on it.

It was an irrelevant piece of information, as much as she would like to know, she had more important things to think about then why her absent father and oblivious mother decided it was a good idea to give their children names that started the same.

* * *

Azami, at three years old, was already very much done with life, her mother was a kind if not all there in the head woman, her father, well if it wasn't for her sense of smell she would of that he was dead with how rarely he was home and the less said about her little brother, the better.

She had always disliked children and this brat was so...aggravating that she was tempted to kill him but she didn't. She might be an ancient daiyōkai but she was still trapped in the body of a three year old.

* * *

She was six when she discovered that Namimori was a haven for lesser yōkai, she had known that yōkai seemed to be more abundant here then anywhere she'd been in the past but she hadn't bothered to find out just how many there were.

From what she could tell, she was the strongest yōkai in Namimori and as such they were drawn to her like bees to honey, it was quite annoying at times.

Yōkai, she mused, had over time changed from what they were six hundred years ago, whilst they still held a general contempt for all humans, the yōkai of this time were more friendly and that was a word she thought she would never use to describe a race that got their kicks from killing humans.

* * *

When she was eight and Tsuna was five, their father, and how it made her gag to have to call him that, came home with a kind old man or at least that what her mother and brother believed, her instincts acted up as soon as she saw the man, sky flames she realised as she greeted them with a fake cheerful smile.

'So this is the boss of your familigia, Giotto? Pathetic, just like you were in the end'.

She didn't linger in the house for long, instead going for a walk.

When she returned however, she could immediately tell something was off with her brother, she might not like him but he was her brother and so she was the only one allowed to kill or harm him, that night as he slept, she checked him and was annoyed to find that someone had placed a seal on him 'foolish Iemitsu, foolish Nono, didn't anyone ever tell you not piss off a demon?'

They didn't know it at the time but at that moment, Iemitsu Sawada, head of the CEDF and Nono, ninth boss of the Vongola familigia, made a lifelong enemy in someone who could and would painfully, ruthlessly and quickly end their existence without a second thought.

* * *

Azami was nine when she met the brothers who would become three of her most trusted underlings.

She was at the park, avoiding both Nana and Tsuna, when she sensed a weak yōkai's presence, usually she would ignore it, having long grown use to the demons that followed her around but something told her to go towards it and for whatever reason she decided to follow it. She never regretted it.

Hidden behind some bushes were three weasels, they would have been completely ordinary were it not for the fact that their claws were like sickles.

'Kamaitachi, been awhile since I've seen them around.'

She watched them argue between themselves about whether or not they should ally themselves with her, something about her being the strongest, she sighed.

"You know, I can hear you, right?"

As one, the three looked up, surprise and fear written on their faces.

The largest one stepped forward, seems he had elected himself spokesperson "We wish to join forces with you, Yōso-sama." He spoke in a calm voice, despite the fact she could quite easily kill him, something that had earned them a point in her favour 'well, its not like there's anything else to do around here and leading a group of yōkai might be fun.'

She was silent for a while, mulling over that thought, before nodding her head decisively, she turned to look at them.

"What are your names?"

As she looked at the shocked weasel's, she had to ask.

"You don't have names, do you?"

"No, Yōso-sama, we simply call each other by our respective jobs, I am called Leader, he is called Strategist and he is called Medic." Leader told her pointing to each brother in turn.

She pointed to the first weasel "From now on your name is Saisho."

She pointed to the second weasel "From now on your name is Ni-ban."

She pointed to the third weasel "From now on your name is San-ban."

* * *

Azami was ten when she created the Dōshi, really she hated that name but it stuck, a group comprised of yōkai that followed her command.

One of the first missions she gave them was to track down her sword and return it to her.

Aside from the Weasel brothers, her closest underlings, or friends but she wont admit it, were two moth yōkai, one male, one female by the names of Tsuki and Taiyō, they had an odd relationship in that no one could tell if they were dating or simply friends, as long as they did their job, Azami did not care, a Yuki-Onna by the name of Furostomi, a young Nekomata called Itazura and a Inu yōkai by the name of Chiya.

However there were many more demons under her command, including a few Inu yōkai and a wolf yōkai, causing her to both remember her old adventures and smirk as she remembered the men she had both fought with and against.

* * *

Azami was sixteen when she ran into the boy many called the Demon of Namimori, when she heard that, she had stared and stared before bursting into laughter because that boy wasn't a demon, not by a longshot.

He attacked her with his tonfa when she showed no reaction to his threats and openly mocked him.

Lets just say, for the sake of his pride that he lost, badly.

Well, at least he can't call her a herbivore, that was both insulting and annoying.

The downside was that he constantly wanted to fight her.

* * *

Azami was seventeen when her mother got her brother a home tutor and her life was permanently derailed from its original track.

She never forgave Nana for that.

* * *

 **I had fun with this, I'll admit.**

 **Basically, Azami controls all of the demons that reside in Namimori.**

 **See ya**


	3. In which Tsuna thinks and Azami plots

**Huh, this is surprisingly popular.**

 **Just to be clear, whilst Azami might know about the seal on Tsuna, she cant undo it as the influx of demonic energy needed to do so would kill him and she knows that only the one who put it in place or someone of equal power can undo it (without most likely killing him).**

 **She does know what happens to those who place seals on children and skies at that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted.**

* * *

Azami stared at the small, black eyed infant wearing a fedora 'huh, so he's the sun Arcobaleno'.

When he announced that he would be training Tsuna to be the next boss of the Vongola familigia, she honestly wasn't surprised, stranger things had happened to her then a pint sized hit man showing up and claiming he would be training her rather useless brother to be a mafia boss.

Whilst her brother was disbelieving, she simply nodded and left the house to begin her walk to school, mentally going over the list of things she would have to do when she got to the base in the evening.

* * *

Reborn frowned slightly as he went over the reactions of the siblings in his head, whilst Dame-Tsuna's was expected, it was his sister that puzzled him the most. Reborn did not like to be puzzled.

According to her file, she was cheerful and ditzy, the girl he met was nothing like that.

She seemed bored with the conversation before it had even began, she didn't care that her younger brother was to join the mafia, she acted like she was expecting it.

Tsunami Sawada was now firmly on Reborn's list of people to watch.

* * *

Azami followed the crowd of high school students as they flooded out of the school gates before breaking away and heading towards the part of town that had most of the warehouses.

The specific warehouse she was heading towards was one of the more obscure, ivy plants covered most of the brick and the windows were all smashed slightly.

Inside however was a different story, the walls and floor were clean, the furniture was neat and practical and the yōkai were always doing something.

As she walked past them, they bowed slightly to their leader before going back to whatever task it was they doing to begin with.

She smirked slightly, allowing herself temporary satisfaction along with the fleeting thought that it was good to be the queen.

Shaking away arrogant thoughts, she continued her walk to her office where she was going to change before going to a meeting.

* * *

The meeting room was much like the rest of the building, neat and practical.

A large oak table sat in the middle of the room with simple oak chairs around it, a larger but still simple oak chair sat at the head of the table.

Already in their seats were the Three Weasel brothers, Saisho, even sat down was the tallest, a fact he was rubbing in his shorter and chubbier brother, Ni-Ban's, face as the last one, San-Ban sat watching his brothers with fond exasperation.

Across from the three sat the two moth yōkai who were Azami's greatest spies, Tsuki and Taiyō, both were engaged in conversation though it was more Tsuki talking and Taiyō nodding along with what she said.

Besides Taiyō sat a pale skinned woman holding a fan in front of the lower half of her face, her name was Furostomi, she simply sat there not talking, though every once in a while she would look towards the door with hope in her eyes only to look away disappointed.

Opposite her sat a little girl with black and yellow striped hair, black ears and a black tail, she was smiling as she drew with some crayons.

Besides her sat a large, muscular man who was simply watching everyone in the room as he waited for the one he swore his life to.

As one the occupants turned to look at their leader as she walked in, in one movement, they rose as she walked to stand in front of her chair, she looked at each one in turn before nodding her head once and sitting down, they returned the gesture and retook their seats.

Azami looked at her most trusted followers and smiled slightly "Lets us begin."

* * *

Tsunayoshi wasn't the smartest, everyone knew that, his mother knew that, his name was literally Dame-Tsuna.

His sister made it clear that she hated him, back when they were young children but if she hated him then why did she protect him from bullies on the rare occasion she was out somewhere with him? why did she hug him sometimes when the bruises hurt so bad?

If she hated him as she claimed then why did she take care of him sometimes?

His sister was weird, very weird, he decided.

* * *

 **Here's a basic description of all the main, secondary oc's in this story.**

 **Saisho (first): the leader of the trio, tall, cheerful and confident. Can move at extreme speeds, wields two sickle**

 **Ni-ban (second): the strategist, short, slightly chubby, overprotective, prone to having hysterical outbursts.** **Can move at extreme speeds, wields two sickle**

 **San-ban (third): the medic, lean, quiet, calm.** **Can move at extreme speeds, wields two sickle**

 **Furostomi (frost beauty): pale, messy black hair, aloof, calm, devoted to Azami. Can control ice, wields a metal Japanese war fan.**

 **Tsuki (moon): lavender hair, chocolate brown eyes, polite, cheerful, very excitable. Can turn into a moth, uses shuriken.**

 **Taiyō (sun): marmalade coloured hair, blue eyes, polite, solemn, often blunt. Can turn into a moth, uses senbon.**

 **Itazura (mischief): yellow and black streaked hair, green eyes, sneaky, happy, childish, sees Azami as a sister. Uses illusions, can turn into a cat.**

 **Chiya (A thousand nights): Tall, muscular, black hair, brown eyes, loyal, blunt, Inu yōkai. Uses a glaive.**

 **See ya**


	4. Tsuna gains and Azami muses

**This is the one where Gokudera comes in.**

 **Thanks for the follows and favourites, seriously, you guys are awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Azami walked towards TakeSushi, surprisingly, the meeting hadn't taken that long and she had been able to leave before five. She wasn't oblivious to the fact some of her subordinates were following her.

'Most likely Saisho, Ni-ban and San-ban, Tsuki and Taiyō are off spying, Furostomi was doing paperwork and Itazura is most likely either interrogating someone or training' she thought idly to herself as she requested a table.

She ordered a glass of water before getting lost in her thoughts, staring down into the glass. Something was up, of that she was sure, Kitsune under her command that masqueraded as middle school students spoke of feeling like they were being watched, especially when they were in the changing rooms and yet when they turned to see who was watching them no one was specifically looking at them. It didn't take much for her to be able to read between the lines.

'I might have originally put them in place to keep an eye on my brother but they might have just helped me find a paedophile' she smiled grimly before turning to order.

* * *

Golden eyes snapped open as the owner sat up, her sharp ears directing her to the noise that had disturbed her slumber.

"Azami, what is it?" She asked as she stood up, phone in hand and walked towards her dresser, anytime her subordinates had called her at night in the past had inevitably led to her having leave the house.

"A named mafia hit man by the name of Smoking Bomb Hayato has arrived in Namimori, Azami-sama." The familiar sombre voice of the male half of her best spies was heard by the young yōkai boss.

Her quick mind went to work in figuring out why a hit man would be in the rather dull town "My brother." She sighed tiredly, he was the only one that someone would come after.

"Indeed, Azami-sama, should we intercept him?"

"No. Not until he actually acts. I have a feeling that this wont result in my brothers death."

"Azami-sama, how can you be so sure?"

"He has The Worlds Greatest Hit man training him, besides I highly doubt Reborn will allow the only male heir to die."

"Ah."

With that she hung up and went back to bed.

* * *

All was normal when the Sawada household woke up and started to get ready for the day.

Neither Nana, nor Tsuna were that surprised that Nami had left before they were awake.

As stated previously, it was a normal morning.

* * *

Azami scanned the information that her people had managed to get on Smoking Bomb Hayato.

'Really, the mafia needs to work on its ability to name people' she thought in vague amusement as she put the file down and turned to the small pile of paperwork on her desk 'well, no time like the present'.

Absently, she thought that she should probably be worried for Tsuna's safety but she felt nothing at the thought he might die.

"I am so fucked up." She muttered in the silence of her office.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the silver haired boy who just minutes ago was trying to blow him up and was now on his knees pledging his servitude to him.

"When Azami-nee hears this, she's never gonna let me live it down." He muttered to himself as he shook his head.

* * *

As it was, Tsuna was correct, his older sister took one look at Gokudera and said "You're getting minions, Tuna, well done."

Predictably, Gokudera started spluttering and shouting how she shouldn't disrespect the tenth, Tsuna wasn't surprised in the least when his sisters reaction was to smirk, showing off her pointy teeth, her eyes sharpening as she stared unnervingly at the irate bomber.

* * *

How foolish.

It was adorable how ignorant the boy was.

It made her want to both laugh with all the malice that she accumulated over her many years of existence and kill him, because Yōso no Azami listened to no pathetic, weak human especially one who gave her the feel of a dog.

'I allied myself with one dog and that is more than enough' she thought at the same time she told the bomber that he was very dull.

Dull, predictable and hot headed, he was practically a fully human Inuyasha.

* * *

Taiyō looked at the Italian reports and frowned.

Azami-sama had spies on every continent and the reports from Italy were worrying to say the least.

He already knew that the ninth boss of the Vongola was loosing it, in Azami-sama's words, not his, especially because he sealed a child. Taiyō knew what happened to those who sealed children and skies at that, his boss knew as well.

That did not account for what he was hearing from the spies that focused mainly on the Varia, apparently, there was talk among the guardians of freeing their Sky.

He made a mental note to tell the Vongola spies to look into Xanxus Vongola, something told him that the information would be needed in the future.

He sighed, sometimes, it was so troublesome working for Azami-sama.

* * *

Itazura, Zuzu to her friends, loved working for Azami-sama.

It was so much fun! There was always so many interesting people to play with and Azami-sama was the best boss ever.

Okay, she might be a bit biased there but Azami-sama was a great boss.

Yes, she thought, smiling widely as another one of the new recruits fell to her illusions, Azami-sama was the best and anyone who said otherwise would die a slow and painful death.

* * *

Furostomi looked at the amount of money her girls had managed to bring in and allowed herself a small smile. Azami-sama would be proud.

She, as head of the brothels under Azami-sama's command, was in charge of getting both the money and information her girls got to Taiyō and Tsuki for them to organise and send to the accountants respectively.

People might wonder why the twenty-something year old, in looks anyway, was so devoted to the younger woman, they were humans and thus undeserving of knowing the reasons.

Azami-sama was a queen and she was her loyal servant, nothing could change that.

* * *

Azami looked up at the stars, countless, just looking at them made her realise how infinitesimal in the grand scheme of things, she and everyone else was.

She chuckled tiredly, looking down at the cat beside her "Beautiful, isn't it Zuzu?"

Zuzu nodded, looking up at the young woman with big green eyes.

She sighed "Times are changing Zuzu and I wonder how long our life will remain as it is without interference from outsiders."

* * *

 **Azami's spy network is mostly comprised of yōkai that can turn into small unnoticeable bugs or animals.**

 **By outsiders she means humans.**

 **See ya**


	5. Of idiots and late night conversations

**Here we are with the chapter in which Takeshi appears, also updated the last chapter so please read that as later things might not makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Azami was fully aware that she was one fucked up asshole but really, what did she do to deserve having to deal with Inuyasha's human counterpart? What's worst was that she couldn't kill or fight with him as she had to act like a normal, weak, teenage girl instead of the ancient, powerful, sharp witted daiyōkai that she was, her brother and his storm guardian candidate were oblivious to her true nature but she suspected that Reborn had his suspicions about her, momentarily she thought about killing him before brushing that thought aside, he was a human and whilst he might be powerful, he was also arrogant and would most likely underestimate her because of her 'civilian' background.

'Besides, I already have a feeling that the fact I'm not human will be discovered' she thought idly as she watched her brother and his friend head towards Nami middle school before turning towards her own school.

In the coming months, she would come to curse her intuition a thousand times over as one by one, her most important secrets were discovered.

* * *

The day started out as it normally did for the yōkai boss, she got up and was out of the house before anyone else, it all went down hill when a pink haired woman gave her a drink that just reeked of poison.

'Stupid human' she muttered as she tossed it away, as she walked, she thought back to the woman, more specifically her scent.

'She smelled vaguely like the bomb idiot, meaning she shares at least some blood with him' she thought before pushing all thoughts of hit men out of her head.

After many more attempts by the woman, Azami's patience snapped like a twig.

The next time, the woman tried to kill her, Azami shoved her against the wall, her naturally superior strength coming into play as she pinned the woman by the throat.

"I don't know who you are" lies, she knew this was Poison Scorpion Bianchi "But I have had it with your pathetic attempts to kill me, the next time you try, you'll find out just what I can do with my claws."

She glared at the woman with cat-like, rage filled golden eyes before disappearing, leaving one shaken assassin clasping her throat.

* * *

When word reached her of the fact that baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, had broken his arm, she had simply huffed as she ordered a coffee and said that with the way he played, she was surprised it hadn't happened earlier.

When word also reached her of the fact that said baseball star had attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the roof and it was her brother who had talked him out of it, she had blinked and promptly gone to verify that for herself, when she found out that yes, it was true and that Takeshi was a rain, she had started cursing the fates in every language she knew, which was a lot.

Because now she had to deal with an oblivious baseball obsessed idiot and an explosion happy moron.

This was not good for her mental health.

* * *

The first time she met the brat that was Lambo, she had to override her natural desire to tear the kids neck out, something that wasn't helped at all when he pulled out the Ten Year Bazooka.

"I need a drink." She muttered to herself as she looked the chaos that had been caused, you know what? Screw it, she was spending more time at the base until she was actually in a frame of mind that wasn't potentially deadly for all surrounding humans.

* * *

The sounds of metal hitting something could be heard from the training room.

Saisho sighed as he watched his boss repeatedly attack the training dummy with a katana.

'She might not have her sword but Azami-sama has never been one to let her skills deteriorate' he thought as he watched her toss the katana away and turn to face the next one.

"She's going to play with fire." San-ban whispered, knowing his brothers would hear him.

Ni-ban nodded as their boss used the powers she couldn't use anywhere else to bring the green tinted orange flame that they all associated with her to life.

* * *

Azami smirked as the fire that was as much a part of her as breathing sprang to life as an spark before growing into a flame as she used it to set the wooden training dummies on fire.

Sometimes, she missed the days when she could use her power without having to deal with humans trying to cut her up to figure out how she could do it, but she knew that those days were gone, at least for now.

That was life, she guessed, but that didn't mean she was going to conform to society, she had grown up as a fighter and that was never going to change.

* * *

Reborn frowned as he watched Tsunami Sawada, there were many things that did not add up when it came to the Vongola Decimo candidate's older sister.

Her personality, her actions, nothing added up and it was making Reborn annoyed.

* * *

Azami hid a smirk, she knew that she was steadily driving the man-baby insane with his need to figure her out.

'Not yet hit man, not yet but soon you'll find out one of my secrets' she thought as she turned to do both her home work and her paperwork.

* * *

Azami felt her eyebrow start to twitch as she faced the obvious mafioso who were blocking the way to her house.

"Halt, only the Sawada family are allowed to enter.", said one of the men.

"You are aware that you're standing outside my house?" She asked, her contempt obvious in her annoyed drawl.

They immediately moved to the side.

She stalked past them, looking very much like a pissed off cat.

"Stupid mafia idiots." She muttered under her breathe as she walked into the living room, what she saw almost made her walk right back out.

Inside was her younger brother, her younger brothers tutor and a young man who just screamed 'clumsy'.

She blinked "Not dealing with this today." She told the occupants before continuing on to her room.

* * *

It was night when she finished her paperwork.

As she stretched and got up to get herself a drink, she became aware of a dull tapping on her window, when she looked, she saw an unusually coloured Elephant hawk moth, normal Elephant hawk moths were green with pink tipped wings, this one was black with lavender tipped wings.

She quickly opened the window, allowing the familiar moth to fly in and land on the floor, promptly shifting into a female shape.

"Tsuki, what are you doing here?"

"Azami-sama" the woman bowed swiftly before standing up "We just got a report from the Vongola spies, as of last week, Xanxus Vongola is no longer frozen."

Azami blinked "As soon as he has recovered from being on ice, he's gonna come after Tsuna and me as well most likely." She muttered absently.

The moth yōkai nodded "That's not all, the Vongola spies looked into him and came up with something interesting." She continued at her leaders nod "Xanxus has no relation to the Vongola family, he was raised believing himself in line to the title and well..."

"When he found out he had no claim, he staged a coup." She filled in what her subordinate wasn't saying.

"Yes." Tsuki nodded, not surprised in the least by her leaders ability to draw conclusions so quickly.

Azami hummed "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Tsuki."

Recognising she had been dismissed, Tsuki nodded and shifted back into moth form before flying out the window.

Azami watched her before sighing "Old bastards should give up power before it goes to their heads." She muttered, she wasn't going to get any work done now, she grabbed her red sleeveless hoodie and pushed the window all the way open, she swung her legs over the window sill, she jumped down and started running in the direction of the park.

* * *

 **Part of this chapter was to show that despite being born from two humans, Azami was born a demon and always will be a demon, that means she isn't bound by the same limitations as humanity.**

 **I am getting chapters out quickly because this is very easy to right for though I do have to keep track of when people come in.**

 **The action will start soon and the chapters will probably get longer during the Kyoko arc and onwards.**

 **Quick question, would anyone mind if I made Shippō be Skull? Because this is already pretty much a crossover between KHR! and Inuyasha.**

 **See ya**


	6. Vecchi amici (Old friends)

**Well, what do you know? I** **ts time to head to Mafia land.**

 **Just to clear things up, I changed it from the pacifiers not working on yōkai to them not working on daiyōkai.**

 **As it stands anything right before Skull appears isn't that good.**

 **Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

Azami liked to think she was a pretty patient person, despite how annoyed she could get because of the idiots she was around every day, she rarely got truly angry, which was a terrifying thing.

However, this half-witted, delusional inane girl was about ten seconds away from seeing why it was a bad idea to piss off Yōso no Azami, Tsunami to most.

Haru was an idiotic girl who had somehow gotten it into her head that Reborn was an innocent baby and that Tsuna was corrupting him, really? Just really? Geez, Azami knew humans could be stupid but this really took the cake. That wasn't even touching on the fact that she thought that because Azami was Tsuna's older sister, she was in charge of making sure her little brother wasn't corrupting 'innocent' babies.

Of cause the girl swiftly backed off when faced with glaring eyes that were starting to spark slightly, at least to the other girls mind.

* * *

Azami barely looked up when her mother announced she had won something off a tea bottle, instead she sighed and looked at the baby " I hope you know that you're going to pay if my paperwork builds up." She told him bluntly, long past the point of caring that he could find out about the Dōshi.

Reborn smirked at her though inside he was trying to work out what she meant by paperwork.

* * *

She listened to the rain Arcobaleno absently as she watched the horizon "my trouble sense is tingling." She muttered before sighing.

The courses he had set up were designed to be hard for weak humans, they weren't built with powerful daiyōkai in mind, she could tell you that much.

"Childs play." She told them as she appeared about half an hour after entering.

* * *

Shippō or as he was now known to the mafia, Skull, sighed.

Once more he was being forced to attack Mafia land when he really didn't care, he had stopped caring the day he woke up and realised he was alone in the world, Kagome had died years ago, Inuyasha followed her shortly after from a broken heart, the same could be said for Miroku and Sango, their descendants were scattered to the four winds, Kirara was dead and he had no clue where Azami was. She had always loved to travel, even if she acted like a bitch half the time, he knew she had come to genuinely care for them.

Despite the fact he was so done with the Carcassa familigia, he found himself anticipating the invasion for the first time in years. He had the feeling he was going to find someone he thought long gone.

* * *

When they were told that the invasion was a common occurrence, Azami was unimpressed, she was even more unimpressed when her brother was the one who was forced to lead the assault against the opposition.

When she found Reborn fighting against a baby wearing a purple jumpsuit and a helmet however, she was struck by a sense of familiarity, curious, she prodded his flames with her own and had to resist the urge to reel back in shock, when he turned to look at her, she saw the same shock and recognition reflected back at her from violet eyes, granted they were hidden by a green visor.

When he was beaten by Reborn, she wasn't that surprised as she highly doubted that he, old kitsune or not, could beat Reborn.

* * *

Skull wasn't surprised when Reborn kicked his ass, he wasn't surprised by much nowadays, however he would fully admit to being both surprised and happy when he caught sight of the teenager watching the fight. She looked like a younger Azami, same golden cat eyes, same mess of brown hair, same olive brown skin.

When their eyes met, he was proven correct, that was Azami.

She had the same look of shock he was sure was in his own eyes, as well as a glimmer of happiness at seeing him.

* * *

Later, if anyone noticed that Skull disappeared from the Carcassa base, they didn't say anything.

* * *

Skull, or Shippō, considering he currently looked like he did in his youth, sat across from his old friend, a pot of the sweet tea he recalled her being so fond of, and after he had tried it once, purely out of nostalgia for the days she would sit beside him drinking a cup, he had found himself developing a similar fondest for the drink.

Once they were both seated, a cup of the hot drink in hand, she looked at him and smirked.

"So I see you were also targeted by that old bastard." She said looking at him with amusement.

"What?" He said, staring at her in shock.

She sighed, a fond smile on her lips as she looked at him "About four hundred years ago, give or take, I was approached by a man named Kawahira, he tried to give me a green pacifier, however it didn't mix well with my power."

"Wait, you're tellin' me that you were approached by Checker Face to serve as the lightning Arcobaleno...and the pacifier rejected you?!"

"That's the best way to put it, considering that as soon as it touched my skin, it acted like it had been shocked." She told him drily.

He stared into the honey coloured liquid "I wonder why the pacifier bonded with me then." He mused.

Azami shrugged "Probably because you're not a daiyōkai, the power difference between you and me is pretty big."

"Probably..."

The two lapsed into silence before Azami asked a question that had been annoying her.

"So how did it happen?" At his confused look, she elaborated "The immortal Skull, lackey to the Arcobaleno, weakest Arcobaleno?"

"Ah." He nodded "Well, one day I woke up and realised that I was alone. Everyone else was dead and I had no clue where you were, I kinda fell into depression after that, I wandered around aimlessly until I was in the same town as a stunt show, I went to see it and swiftly became hooked. I kind of wanted to make a new start so I chose the name Skull for its association with death, I think the first shows I did, before I found out about my healing factor, I wanted to die."

A bitter smile overcame the face she recalled to always be happy, not that she expected him to stay the same "I then started doing more dangerous stunt, people started calling me The Immortal Skull, the man that even death hates."

He laughed, a broken, hollow sound, "And then I was asked to do a job, that's when it all came crashing down."

"You were seen as a civilian so you quickly figured out that you couldn't show your true colours, you were stuck in the role of lackey to others." She surmised.

The slight nod of his head told her she was correct, he wasn't even surprised that she had been able to figure it out.

"What about you?" He asked her in return.

"I died." She said blithely.

At his incredulous expression, she added "I got better."

She shook her head slightly "Seriously, I was bored so I forced my self to reincarnate, I became the descendant of someone I knew when they were alive and just went with it, when I was about six, I discovered this town was a lesser yōkai hotspot" She shrugged "I was ten when I created this organisation other then that my life has been normal" She blinked before adding "Well as normal as life can be when you have a future mafia boss for a younger brother and you're single-handedly in control of most of the demons in Japan."

"Only you, Azami, only you." Shippō said fondly, looking at the woman who was like a sister to him.

She rolled her eyes, placed her cup down and laced her fingers together "Shippō, I have a proposition for you."

"Go on." He said, giving her his full attention.

"As it stands, this organisation is rather low on illusion users and about a quarter of them are children, another quarter is stuck looking out for my younger brother and the rest are mediocre at best and terrible at worst, what I'm saying is, would you like to train them?" She had fixed him with her piercing eyes.

He mulled the thought over in his head, the offer was tempting, a chance to finally get away from the Carcassa familigia but he had to ask.

"What about the mafia? If I disappear, someone's going to get suspicious."

She gave him one of her perfected looks that screamed 'you are an idiot'.

"I'm aware of that, what I mean is, when you're operating as a mafioso, you are Skull, the whiny, weak arrogant Arcobaleno" She smirked slightly "When you're operating as a kitsune, you're Shippō, the mischievous, observant strong-willed fox."

He stared at her "Sometimes, I forget you were old even before I knew you."

Rather then take offence to being called old, she smirked "With age comes wisdom."

Shippō rolled his eyes and held up his hand "I accept."

She stared at him, discerning whether or not he was telling the truth, slowly she smiled and accepted his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Welcome to the Dōshi, Shippō."

* * *

 **So Shippō is Skull. Why? ...they're both adorable. That's my only reason.**

 **The Kyoko arc will start soon and this will be when the others start to figure out that there is something inhuman about Azami.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	7. Rivelazione (Revelation)

**Well, I'm glad people liked my idea to place Shippō as Skull**

 **This is the start of the Kokuyo arc.**

 **Disclaimer: what da you think?**

* * *

Azami sat in her office, the reports from various kitsune under her command laid out in front of her, each said the same thing, whenever they were in a changing rooms they got the feeling they were being watched.

"I had hoped they were wrong" She told the three brothers sat in front of her, she sighed "I want five kitsune in here within the next five minutes." She ordered.

She watched them go before turning her head slightly to look at a picture, the only one, on her desk, it showed her, Saisho, Ni-ban, San-ban, Furostomi, Itazura, Tsuki ,Taiyō, Chiya and Shippō.

She smiled fondly at the sight of her old friend.

She smoothed her expression into a stoic one as a knock was heard "Come in." She watched with impassive eyes as five of her strongest kitsune stepped in and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Midori" she looked at one of them with the brightest green eyes "You are in charge of this operation, your mission is to find whoever is watching you and bring them in."

"Yes, Azami-sama." The female kitsune nodded.

"You're free to go." Azami said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

She watched them exit before turning to look at the map that hung on the wall to the left of her.

"Something is gonna happen and things are going to change." She muttered aloud to the silent room.

* * *

When she heard that students from Namimori middle school had been attacked by students from another school, she was didn't care, it had nothing to with her so why should she care if pathetic humans were put in the hospital.

That changed when she got a phone call.

"Azami, what is it?"

"Saisho, Ni-ban and San-ban are in the hospital, Azami-sama." For once, the voice of her head female spy wasn't happy but edging more on both serious and pissed off.

Tsuki didn't need to be a mind reader to know that her boss was pissed, just the fact her voice dropped to below freezing was enough for her.

"What."

"The Weasel Brothers were reportedly attacked when they were out, from San-ban told me, they were attacked by a blonde male who drooled a lot, he also seemed to change..."

"Meaning?"

"He seemed to take on animal characteristics without being a demon."

Azami's eyes narrowed "Human experimentation, most likely."

"Yep, what are your orders?"

"Find whoever attacked MY people and give me their location, I'll be at the hospital."

"Yes, Azami-sama."

* * *

Azami sighed, looking at her best friends, she wasn't apathetic enough to think they meant nothing to her, they did, same with Shippō/Skull, same with everyone in her organisation, the ones in her inner circle more so, but if they died she wouldn't mourn them, that was how she was.

Her phone rang, the sound disrupting the thoughtful silence.

"Azami, find anything?"

"We found another boy fighting with your brothers storm guardian, he smelled like the boy who attacked the Weasel Brothers, we followed him to the old Kokuyo land park. Azami-sama, the boy who attacked three of ours is in league with another boy called Rokudo Mukuro, those three are the only ones to ever escape from the mafia prison Vendicare."

Azami narrowed her eyes before smiling, it wasn't a nice smile, it promised pain and vengeance and bloodshed "Thank you, Tsuki."

"You're heading after them, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Be careful, Azami-sama."

She hummed noncommittally before hanging up, she looked at her unconscious subordinates.

"Revenge will be mine." She muttered before stalking out of the room as silently as a panther.

* * *

It wasn't hard for her to find where they were hiding.

She watched from her perch on a tree branch as the blonde who hurt HER people walked underneath.

'How foolish' she mused, jumping down silently.

However strong he might be, he was no match for the stealth of a panther yōkai with a thirst for vengeance.

She watched as he fought with the baseball idiot, she was not happy about him stealing her chance for revenge but she consoled herself with the thought that in a way, he still got what was coming to him.

She intended to head back to the hospital but something told her to follow them.

* * *

She watched as Tsuna's storm and said storm's sister were stabbed by the pineapple haired, trident wielding boy that was Rokudo Mukuro, she also watched as Gokudera was forced to fight his beloved 'Juudaime'.

"How pathetic." She commented.

After that she jumped into the fighting, it was quite dull to be honest with you, at least until he stabbed her with his trident and tried to possess her, that's when the fun really began.

* * *

For as long as Rokudo Mukuro could remember, he had been able to see yōkai.

Perhaps it was arrogant to believe that because he could possess humans and normal yōkai, he could also posses daiyōkai.

He didn't know and didn't care, well, not until he tried to possess the dark haired older sister of the heir to biggest familigia in the mafia.

Everything was on fire.

Flames danced around him, close enough for him to feel the heat but not close enough for them to touch him.

Movement was heard from behind him and when he turned, he came face to face with a unamused demonic woman.

" **How foolish** **."** The woman said, her voice loud and snarling despite her calm appearance looking at him with unimpressed golden pupils and vibrant green sclera.

 **"To think you were arrogant enough to believe you could possess a daiyōkai, you are a suicidal man Rokudo Mukuro."**

She disappeared from where she stood and appeared directly in front of him, her clawed hands wrapped around his throat tight enough for the claws to break the surface.

 **"Get out. You have no place here."** She told him before throwing him into the flames.

* * *

Azami snapped her eyes open, her eyes were most likely green and gold considering that she was pissed off enough for that to happen.

She watched the fight between her brother and the foolish boy who dared to try and possess her.

She wasn't surprised when Tsuna beat the convict, she was too old to be surprised by an underdog defeating a stronger opponent.

Unceremoniously a gun was shoved in her face.

"What are you?" The dangerously calm voice of The Worlds Greatest Hit man asked though she was pretty sure he meant it as an order.

'Too bad for you that I never follow orders unless they benefit me.'

She didn't voice that thought, instead she threw her head and started laughing, a mocking harsh bitter sound.

"Why, Mister Hit man, wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked at him and promptly disappeared.

Leaving behind an angry hit man whose only answer was what he had picked up.

Tsunami Sawada wasn't human.

(Personally she was surprised it took him that long to figure it out. She didn't really try to hide it.)

* * *

 **This might be rewritten, if only because I'm unsatisfied with how I wrote Mukuro.**

 **Eh, the next few chapters will probably be the Varia.**

 **With that will come the revelation that Tsunami (Azami to you and me) has an army and a hatred of Iemitsu.**

 **See ya.**


	8. The Varia arrive

**Apart from Azami being chosen as a fill in for the lightning guardian, nothing really changes.**

 **Disclaimer: what do you think?**

* * *

Azami was, for once, not doing paperwork or plotting the death of a rival yakuza group (Apparently, the Dōshi is technically considered part of the yakuza, yeah, she didn't get it either.)

Instead, she was walking around town with a cup of coffee, her subordinates thought she needed fresh air, traitors, though now she was outside, she kind of did agree with them.

However, like everything since the mafia crashed into her existence, it didn't last long.

A combination of loud shouts consisting of 'Voi!' and crashing drew the curiosity of the usually uncaring young woman.

"Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back." She muttered as she walked towards the sounds of violence.

What she saw when she got there caused her to blink and almost slap herself in the face to try and wake herself up.

Squalo Superbi, the Varia head's rain and the Sword Emperor, was fighting against an unknown person and winning by the looks of it.

She stared "I'm just gonna home." She muttered before turning and legging it, she was so not in the mood to deal with the fact the Varia were quite possibly coming to Namimori.

* * *

Of course, when she got home, she had to deal with her father.

Now if you knew her well enough, you would know that when her hand starts twitching sporadically, it would probably be a good idea to run as she is barely restraining herself from attacking you.

Her...father was unaware of this and so was not expecting the punch from his reportedly ditsy daughter when he attempted to hug her.

"Hello Iemitsu." She said coldly, looking at him with barely restrained contempt.

Before he could say anything, Tsuna and his brats returned home with the person that had been fighting Squalo.

What followed was them being given the Vongola rings because Vongola Nono had disappeared and a mild dispute about whether or not Lambo, Tsuna's Lightning guardian, should fight considering he was five years old ending in her being volunteered against her will by Reborn to serve as a placeholder .

"I...hate all of you." She stated simply before going to her room and jumping out of the window.

* * *

"Taiyō."

"Yes, Azami-sama?"

"Any news from the Vongola or Varia spies?"

"There were disturbances in the Vongola mansion, Vongola Nono was kidnapped and the Varia are on their way here."

"Hmm" a pause "Make preparations for the Varia's arrival, I want a team of our best stealth experts and snipers to be there when we have to meet with them, send out more spies to find out when they arrive. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Yes, Azami-sama."

* * *

Admittedly, there could have been better places for the two groups to meet but nope, had to be in the park, where anyone could see them, though it was night, Azami supposed that meant that no one could see them, at least in their minds.

Idiots, humans always were fools.

Azami sighed from her perch, she could hear the breathing and practically smell the barely suppressed killing intent coming from the hidden assassins, she looked down at her phone, the snipers were in position.

She watched with disinterest as the seven assassins appeared, her eyes scrutinising each of them in turn 'a groupie, a swordsman, a hand to hand combat expert, the Mist Arcobaleno, a narcissist, a man wearing armour and a dragon in human form'.

"Ya know, I'm betting more on them winning, considering they aren't children, mostly." She muttered before jumping down from the tree branch she sat on.

She smirked slightly when the Varia underling's fell to kunai and shuriken, how she loved her minions, they were so good at following orders.

That smirk turned into an irritated scowl when Iemitsu when arrived, throwing that ridiculous weapon of his, a pickaxe, really? Acorns were better weapons then that! Okay, those acorns doubled as mini bombs but that's besides the point.

As the man told them where the Ring Battles where taking place, Azami was thinking more homicidal thoughts "Would it be too much to ask that someone could, I don't know, fatally wound him?" She muttered "Knowing his luck, probably." She sighed.

She tilted her head slightly to the side to avoid the sudden barrage of kunai, unfortunately, Iemitsu was able to dodge the majority of them, fortunately, he ended up with several stuck in his legs and arms.

In the silence that followed, Azami stared blankly at the point where the kunai had flew from "Well, A for effort, I guess." she muttered before promptly disappearing.

* * *

"They are so doomed."

"Of course they are, they're just children, Skull." Azami told the purple haired infant as she buttoned the black military jacket she was wearing, leaving the top two buttons undone, showing the red top she was wearing underneath.

"I didn't expect you to care about them." He observed.

"I don't. The Varia however will be expecting me to be just as pathetic as my brother."

She turned to face him, an amused, bloodthirsty smirk on her face "I love crushing people's expectations."

"I was aware of that but thank you for clarifying." Skull deadpanned.

Azami rolled her eyes "See ya later, pipsqueak." She said went to switch off her laptop.

"I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

The Sun battle was boring, at least to Azami.

'An expert defeated by a teenage boxer, that has got to hurt his ego' she mused idly as she walked back to the base.

"Tomorrow's the Lightning battle, its supposed to be a thunderstorm, the Varia Lightning will probably use those parabolas of his to try and electrocute me, I guess the best tactic would be dodge his hits and paralyze him before going for the ring." She muttered as she walked through the corridors.

She smirked "They'll be expecting a civilian, they wont be expecting a violent yokai, how idiotic of them."

* * *

 **Well, that was like pullin' teeth.**

 **Eh, this is not that good but it had its moments**

 **I have written a piece about the relationship between Tsuna and Azami so please check that out, tis called Between siblings.**

 **See ya.**


	9. A foxy surprise

**Hello, lets see how bad this turns out, shall we?**

 **If you couldn't tell, I suck at writing fight scenes.**

 **By the way, thank you to all that have followed and added this story to their favourite's, it means a lot, I also want to thank the two people who added Black cats and orange skies to their communities.**

 **Disclaimer: what do you think?**

* * *

Midori, one of the best illusionist's in the Dōshi, watched with barely restrained contempt as the man who had spent weeks getting on her fellow foxes nerves lay in a puddle of his own bodily fluids.

"You sure did a number on him." She commented to the child-like nekomata.

She giggled "You're too kind! Azami-sama would have taken care of him but she had stuff to attend to."

"You mean beating an idiotic humans ego down to size."

"Yep! Kurenai no kōgō hasn't had a good fight in years, she's getting antsy."

"...You know, as soon as she hears that name, she's gonna kill you, right?"

"Hehe, yep!"

* * *

Azami regarded her opponent with bored eyes as he attempted to get a rise out of her, it was rather pitiful in her opinion.

"You done yet?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

The foolish oaf huffed and puffed before trying to hit her with that stupid weapon of his.

He missed, to put it lightly, he wound up hitting only air.

Azami had back flipped away from him as soon as he had started to move.

What followed was him attempting to hit her and missing every single time.

Azami lashed out at the front of his shin, hitting it and causing him to falter slightly from the pain that he would be feeling from one of his pressure points being hit.

While he was distracted, she moved around him to strike his collarbone, aware that it was likely to break before going for the ring around his neck, applying a quick and precise strike of lightning to cut through the chain before back flipping away from him.

"Victory goes to Tsunayoshi Sawada's Lightning Guardian." The pink haired woman announced.

"What?!" Groupie man shouted, looking at the brat he had just fought, he watched as she tossed the other half of the lightning ring in the air before catching it again.

"Sucker." She muttered before disappearing in that way that annoyed the hell out of anyone who wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Azami groaned as she flopped down onto the bed she had installed in the Dōshi base for when she wasn't in the mood to return to the house.

"That fight wasn't even that good, it was just so fucking easy that it hurts." She grumbled before standing up and walking over to the door that led from her bedroom to her office, she pushed the door open and moved to her desk.

Before she could sit down, the main door opened and a stressed out Taiyō rushed in.

"Azami-sama!" He exclaimed, bowing quickly before continuing "The Varia spies have sent word that the Cloud Guardian Xanxus Vongola has isn't a Cloud at all, its a..."

" A Gola Mosca."

"Yes, we have reason to believe that inside it is Timoteo Vongola."

"And its common knowledge that Mosca's are powered by flames and that anyone inside dies."

"What are your order's?"

"...Have our best illusionists hide half of our best fighter's around the school, order the spies to see if the Cervello know, if they do, submit a complaint to the Vindice."

"Yes, Azami-sama." Taiyō nodded his head before turning and walking out to complete her orders.

She watched him go, a thoughtful frown tugging on her lips.

"All of them are devoted to me, so much so that they would gladly die for me." She stared at the empty doorway.

"Foolish, wonderful dorks." She muttered exasperatedly, sitting down in her chair and opening her laptop.

She had a purple fox to chat with.

* * *

The following battle's were barely of any interest.

Baseball idiot beat the Sword Emperor.

Explosion moron lost to the narcissistic blond.

The Mist Arcobaleno lost to, and wasn't this a surprise considering he hates the mafia, Rokudo Mukuro and his vessel, someone called Chrome. That was because Iemitsu had managed to get the Mist bastard to agree to act as Tsuna's mist guardian in exchange for his minion's release, she got a kick out of glaring at the blond one, she hadn't forgotten that it was HIM who put her subordinates in the hospital.

Then came the Cloud battle, the Gola Mosca broke apart revealing Vongola Nono.

Azami had to scoff at the utter bullshit the dragon-man spewed, she had levelled one unimpressed stare at him for that.

When he said that no one would believe them when they said it was his fault his 'father' was beaten up, she stated to giggle before it slowly grew into full on amused, derisive laughter. Oh, she knew she looked insane to those foolish mortals but she didn't care.

"Trash.." The foolish man who thought it a good idea to piss off a demon, even if he didn't know it, snarled.

She smirked at him, amusement, defiance and self-satisfaction dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, Shippō." She sang in a mocking voice "Please help me enlighten these foolish humans."

A sharp yip of amusement was heard before the kitsune illusion fell away, revealing the hundreds upon hundreds of yōkai surrounding them, Shippō threw his arms open wide and sang mockingly in return to his leader "Ta da!"

Azami smiled smugly at the shocked humans "You see, the reason no one will believe you is because my people have been recording this entire thing, partly for money, partly for the fact I had my suspicions to begin with."

She tilted her head towards Shippō "I believe we have dinner plans, Shippō-kun?"

He smirked knowingly at her "Yes, Azami-chan."

She chuckled slightly "Well, let us be off then." She grabbed his arm and the two disappeared, the rest of the yōkai disappearing straight afterwards.

* * *

 **I was gonna leave it here but decided what the hell and tossed in a few shorts as a thank you present to all the people who have read this.**

* * *

 **The reaction of an overworked moth demon**

Taiyō liked to think he had grown used to his bosses ever-changing mood swings, he also liked to think he was as close as anyone was likely to get to understanding her thought process, especially since his partner was way more hyperactive then Azami-sama was ever going to be.

But then again, Azami-sama hadn't survived as long as she had by being predictable.

He stared with mounting horror at the thing that was currently occupying the lounge area of the Dōshi's inner circle, he turned his head from it to his boss and back again several times before passing out, to this day, no one is sure if he simply overworked himself or if he was genuinely so shocked that he fainted.

Azami blinked at the prone form of her head male spy before turning to look at the llama that was staring back at her.

"Shippō, you idiot." She sighed.

* * *

 **Random summoning's of the thistle variety**

"I am going to kill that stupid, grape obsessed brat!" Azami shouted in between coughing on the purple smoke.

"Azami-nee, please don't." Tsuna pleaded with his irate sister.

"He's the one who touched that thing therefore I blame him." She said flatly, looking around at the packed stadium.

She turned to look at the person closest to her, a black eyed boy with hair shaped like a ducks ass.

"You, ugly looking brat with a complex, where the hell are we?"

He sneered at her.

She glared at him "Sneer at me again and that pretty boy face of yours wont be so pretty anymore." She growled, a hand drifting to her sword as she spoke.

Tsuna sighed, why did this always happen to them?

Just as Azami was about to hit the bastard in front of her, they were pulled back to their world.

"I hate dimension travel." She muttered.

"Agreed." Tsuna deadpanned, shuddering, he had caught quite a few girls and boys looking at him with interest.

* * *

 **A point**

"I really don't understand why people fear this Byakuran person." Azami commented to her brother.

Tsuna, unsurprisingly, stared at like she was insane "He's done many terrible things and you still don't understand why people are afraid of him?!" He shrieked.

She shrugged, looking almost amused "Tsuna, all those things he's done don't even measure up to the acts Naraku committed when he was alive."

When he stared at her in confusion, she sighed "Nothing for you to worry your fluffy little head about." She waved a hand dismissively all the while chuckling bitterly.

Silly tuna, still so much you don't know if you think that man is terrifying.

* * *

 **I mean it. Thank you, so, so much.**

 **Thoughts on the story so far?**

 **See ya**


	10. In which Azami is unsuprised

Azami looked across at her dinner date and snickered, whilst she was aware that Shippo/Skull was adorable she didn't see him in any way other then as a little brother, it was fun to mess with people though and he was always such a willing accomplice.

He smirked at her like he knew what her thought process was.

"Little brat." She said, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"You're best friends with this 'little brat'." He shot back.

"I wouldn't go that far." She muttered.

She threw her head back and laughed as he pouted at her.

Only he and those she trusted beyond measure could make her laugh in honest amusement, and yes, they had named all her laughs, smirks, glares and eye rolls.

"I'm changing the name of the Dōshi."

"What to?"

"Hantei."

"Judgement, huh. It fits." He smiled at her.

* * *

They tried to poison her.

They. Tried. To. Poison. HER.

She was tempted to laugh because the poison they used wasn't even a good one but she couldn't as she had to act like she'd been poisoned, something that rankled on her pride.

However when the Varia Lightning tried to take the silly Lightning ring where it was placed, she'd had enough, she was so done with acting like a pathetic human.

Her hand clamped down on his shoulder, claws easily tearing through fabric to reach the skin beneath, piecing the flesh with ease, alone that wouldn't have done anything except draw blood but coupled with the poison that coated her nails and the fact that he was already poisoned, the human collapsed from the combined toxins.

Azami stood up and stretched "Didn't anyone ever tell you, Varia Lightning, that only fools dare to anger a daiyōkai" She asked idly as she walked past him, snatching up the ring and sliding it onto her finger as she went, she turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye "You however are a fool, therefore my warning will mean nothing to you." She continued walking.

The first thing she does is go to higher ground, there, she had more freedom to escape if she felt the need to.

However, her attention was diverted by the sound of thumping, she shook her head, it was irrelevant, a waste of time, and continued on her way but as she was learning since the god dammed mafia came into her life, for the second time might she add, nothing was going the way it used to.

'Well' she thought as she opened a window and jumped down 'it's not all bad, I found Shippō again after about five hundred years' she continued walking around the school grounds, occasionally having to duck out of sight away from the humans.

She was not in the mood to play with them and she was fully aware that if she fought one, she would most likely kill them to satisfy the bloodlust that had been growing since this foolish competition began, she would not call it a battle because it was nothing like the battles she'd taken part in long ago.

A bitter smile crossed her face as she looked over at where her brother was fighting with Xanxus, no, this was nothing like those times, that was an end of the world situation, this was merely a little boy and a slightly older boy fighting over who became Vongola Decimo.

She watched with detached amusement as the Varia head managed to get six of the Vongola Rings from his subordinates, except for the Lightning Ring, he got pissed at them for that, though she was sure he was always angry.

'Still, its not like I'm going to give it to them, that would be an insult to my pride' she thought, toying with the silly thing.

As it was, the Rings rejected him because he didn't have Vongola blood.

She scoffed "And it took you how long to reach that conclusion?" She asked sarcastically.

She didn't stick around after that, she had gotten a text from Saisho that there was something she needed to see.

* * *

Azami stared at the large metal cage sat in the middle of Hantei's (formally Dōshi's) inner circle's lounge area.

Inside, a half grown black panther glared back, except, this wasn't an ordinary panther cub.

It's eyes were blood red with yellow sclera and it's teeth hung out of its mouth, running down its cheeks were two red zigzags.

"A full blooded panther demon, haven't seen one of those in a long time." She muttered to herself before turning to Saisho.

"Where was he found?"

"One of our operatives found him in a mafia lab, he's feral and has tried to kill more then one of the yōkai that were transporting him here." Saisho informed her.

She hummed, tilting her head slightly as she stared at the caged demon, she smirked "We're keeping him."

The demon snarled at her, a snarl that she was perfectly happy to return, this was a show of dominance, a test to see who would submit first and she would not lose to a mere child.

He glowered back at her, unwilling to surrender.

"Well, if that's the way you wanna play, lets play!" She growled.

Her sclera turned a vibrant green, her claws lengthened and two red upwards pointing triangles formed on her formally spotless cheeks.

"Stand down, cub." She snarled, her voice more like it had been in the feudal era, when she didn't have to hide the fact that the only thing human about her was her appearance half the time.

He stared at her, stared at the volatile, powerful yōkai in front of him and made his decision.

He stood down.

She smirked "Good choice, Fukushū."

"Vengeance, really?" Saisho asked.

"Are you questioning me?" She glared at him warningly.

"Nope." He said hurriedly.

"Good." She smiled cheerfully, ignoring the way he shuddered.

* * *

 **Well, that took time.**

 **Next chapter will probably be Azami interacting with her subordinates and it might also be the start of the future arc. Might be.**

 **Eh, love you guys because you are awesome.**

 **See ya**


	11. To the future, we go!

Azami had a bad feeling, considering who her brother was and who she herself was, that wasn't surprising.

But what was surprising was the sheer dread she felt, dread she hadn't felt since Naraku and his schemes.

She wondered what was going to happen to set her 'megalomaniac sense' off in the same way as the spider hanyou from long ago had, and yes, she had various 'senses'.

Azami sighed as she sat down in the Hantei's garden, it was really hers because she was the only one who ever went there but that was besides the point.

She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

'Empty your mind of all thoughts, forget all mortal problems, you are a cat, all cats see the future and the echoes of the past' she breathed in and out, in and out, over and over until she opened her eyes.

The place she was standing in was not the garden she had started in, she was sure that she was only one to be able to access this place because, well, no one else had ever been there.

She stood on a clear blue path that stretched out in front of and behind her as far as the eye could see, various paths cutting away from the main one, endless black, covered in small pinpricks of light surrounded her.

This was where the future was seen, where her path in life and the occasional shorter paths that crossed with it could be revealed to her, where all the inherently wrong deeds that would be done against her were shown.

She didn't come here often, preferring to let things happen as they happened without knowing about them beforehand.

But the feeling she had was starting to get on her nerves and as her subordinates would tell you, an irritated Azami was almost as bad as a truly pissed off Azami.

She quietly walked along the path, her quick eyes taking in the future that she would dragged into.

"Well, at least I now know why I feel dread." She muttered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Azami looked around at her various minions as they sat at the meeting table.

"I have called you here today because it has come to my attention that trouble is afoot." She spoke, her face set in a bored mask as her hand absently stroking Fukushū's head.

"What kind of trouble, Azami-sama?" Furostomi asked, looking at her attentively.

She smirked bitterly "Naraku kind of trouble."

They knew what that meant.

An insane, power hungry megalomaniac was coming.

Azami laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them "Ten years from now, a man named Byakuran and the Millefiore Familigia will eradicate most of the Vongola, leaving only a small, constantly weakening resistance, the Arcobaleno will all be killed."

"Where will you be?"

"Sleeping, most likely. That parts a little fuzzy."

"Why does this matter if it will take place in ten years time?" Chiya questioned, his brow furrowed slightly.

'He's not the sharpest sword in the armoury, that's for sure but he's loyal' "Time travel, Chiya, time travel. Something I have seen many times."

"When?"

'Curious bastards' " Kagome Higurashi travelled to the Feudal era through something called the Bone eaters well, these days, they rely on the Ten Year Bazooka." She paused before she started laughing softly "Its funny. The scientists who created the bazooka most likely thought they were the first to create a way to time travel."

She sighed "That is besides the point, I want you to prepare to go into hiding should it come to that, the old Higurashi shrine is to be covered in kitsune illusion's, that will be our second base of operation's."

She looked at each of them in turn "Tsuki and Taiyō, you two are to oversee the restoration and construction work, Furostomi, you are to sort through the paperwork and transfer anything valuable, Itazura, you are to train the grunts for war, Chiya, you are to make sure all of them pass the loyalty test, Saisho, Ni-ban and San-ban, you three are to make sure everything gets done and whenever possible, search for more recruits."

Each of them bowed their head in acknowledgment "Yes, Azami-sama." They accepted their duties as one loyal voice

She smiled slightly as they left, they were dorks, bastards and constantly made her want to set them on fire but they were loyal bastards.

* * *

Azami hummed to herself as she read one of the few books that told the story of the Shikon Miko, she might have lived through it and known how the story ended but it was a good way to get a quick laugh out of some of the mistakes they made.

Such as Kagome having an affair with Koga and Miroku, she'd choked on her laughter at that one, it was priceless or the one about Naraku having an unhealthy obsession with her, she had just laughed at that one for the fact it sounded like some trashy teen novel.

Of course, her reading was interrupted by the sound of the Ten Year Bazooka going off.

She sighed "That time already?" She asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

She went and got her rucksack that she had packed in preparation, she tossed it on the bed before changing out of her yōkai business clothes and into her short red kimono and black leggings.

She quickly put on her sandals, grabbed her bag, sent a quick text to Saisho telling him to commence with Operation: Hidden future (what is it with her subordinates and naming stuff?) before picking up the Ten Year Bazooka.

Azami smiled grimly "Time to save the world." She muttered, holding up the bazooka to her head, then as an after thought "Again."

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

'The smoke was the worst part of that experience' she thought as she coughed on the oppressive clouds.

When they cleared, she noted that she was in a heavily wooded area.

"It just had to be a forest, didn't it?" She muttered, looking around.

A twig snapped, causing her to spin around on her heel.

A large, dark shape leaped out of the surrounding bushes and pounced on her.

She let out a startled yelp as she fell, her hands going for the creatures paws to stop it from touching the ground.

Azami glared at Fukushū "Kindly get off of me." She growled up at him, he ignored her and instead started licking her.

"Stop that!" She groaned, an annoyed frown on her face.

"Great, I'm stuck with an over-affectionate idiot who doesn't get that I don't need a wash." She muttered, sighing.

* * *

 **Azami is a badass and she knows it.**

 **Now, because I value your thought's, I have a few questions for you.**

 **What do you think Giotto's reaction to Azami being his great granddaughter would be? Considering she was alive when he was and had a rather dim view on him and his guardians.**

 **In the future, should Sesshomaru appear? Because I am just imagining the chaos a daiyōkai with an army and a bloodthirsty sword combined with a inu daiyōkai with a punching bag of a servant could cause.**

 **Love you people.**

 **You guys are still awesome.**

 **See ya**


	12. The Inu daiyōkai enters the field

Azami finally managed to get Fukushū off of her.

"Why? Just why? I mean, I know I'm not dead so why are you acting like I am?"

He rolled his eyes at her, sassy brat.

She told him as much, causing him to growl at her, a growl she returned.

Just as she was about to go into a rant, it helped keep her anger levels down, slightly, she sensed a familiar presence, familiar in its bloodthirstiness and the way it seemed to call her to it.

She smirked, an expression of gleeful bloodlust spreading across her face, Sakenomi had been found.

The travel distance wasn't that big of a stretch, though that could be because she had a different measure of time then humans.

She was a demon, speed was just one of the best things that came with that, along with hardly ever having to sleep and being able to set people on fire.

Anyway, when she arrived at the place she had sensed Sakenomi, no one was there.

Not that she'd been expecting anyone to be, Sakenomi had always responded temperamentally to anyone else trying to pick it up, and by that, she meant killing them.

Her eyes flickered around the innocent looking ruin, an old building ravaged by fire from the looks of it.

"Why would it be here, I wonder?"

She whirled around, a kunai already flying into the chest of one of the men that had tried to sneak up on her, she smirked.

"Really, boys? Trying to sneak up on a demon? Your boss must be a fool." She taunted, and with that jibe, she leaped into the fight.

Blood flew through the air as her claws cut through flesh and bone, Fukushū leapt at the enemy with a single minded ferocity, swiping at their chests and lunging for the neck with teeth bared.

A flicker of familiar, barely contained blood thirst caught her attention, she stabbed the guy she was facing in the neck before twisting and locking her eyes on the sword she'd been looking for. She smirked.

"Sakenomi." She breathed, familiarity and barely contained gleefulness at the fact she was almost reunited with her sword coloured her tone.

The sword reacted as soon as its name was spoken, it glowed a familiar burnt orange, the colour of the fire she controlled, the man holding it dropped it like it had burnt him, which it probably had, it was a piece of her, after all.

Sakenomi shuddered where it lay before flying into her hand, almost taking off multiple heads in the process.

She grinned, a wide, feral grin as she pulled it from its sheath.

Normally, Sakenomi was a simple katana with a bone charm resembling a snarling panther attached to it but in her hands, it grew into a massively oversized, red bladed broadsword with claw like details at the hilt.

She threw back her head and laughed, even as her sword took the head from one of the men.

"Kurimuzon no majo is back in business!" She crowed, a gleeful smirk on her face.

The following massacre was bloody, brutal and chilling in how fast it was carried out, but she had a feeling something was coming her way.

Azami stiffened, she knew that scent, it might have been several hundred years since they'd last been in the vicinity of each other but she doubted she would ever forget the smell of wet dog, forest and arrogance. Yes, arrogance has a smell. Besides even if she couldn't smell him, she knew without a doubt that she would be able to recognise the scent that accompanied his, dusty paths, swamp water and sweat.

An eyebrow started to twitch as she was proven correct by the annoying voice of the green imp that followed him.

She twisted, her sword cutting through the final mans neck like butter.

She sat down on one of the chunks of stone that littered the area, her sword lying across her lap.

Taking a rag of clothing from the dead men, she began to clean her blade.

She only looked up when the man she'd been waiting for arrived, allowing the rag to slip through her fingers, she stood up, Sakenomi shifting back into a katana as she did so.

'Stoic as ever, I see' she thought idly, her quick eyes taking in the inu daiyōkai for the first time in about five hundred years 'He hasn't changed much, that's the same armour he was wearing in the Feudal era, just modernized slightly'.

The silent stare off was broken by the silver haired man "Cat."

"Dog." She returned, an amused smirk on her face as she looked at the man.

"Hnn."

"Still a stoic bastard I see." Azami commented blithely, her head tilted slightly to the side.

Predictably, the green imp took offence to that "How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru!"

Fukushū lifted his head from where he was biting the fingers off the dead men and eating them to snarl in warning at the thing that dared to insult his master.

"I think we have more important things to worry about then me insulting Sesshomaru, wouldn't you agree Jaken?" She asked, an challenging smile on her face.

The imps face grew solemn, he understood what she meant.

"Well," She stood up and clapped her hands together, grabbing her sword quickly afterwards "Let us be off, and don't try to get out of this, Sesshomaru, you don't want another Naraku situation anymore then the rest of the world does."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Weasel Brother's let out a collective shudder.

Tsuna, their bosses little brother looked at them curiously and asked "What's wrong?"

They stared at him, a look of both fear and happiness on their faces "She has returned." They said ominously.

* * *

 **IAmTheTrueChara, this is for you, XD**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru is Byakuran?! (The hell?!)**

* * *

"Really? Just really?" Azami asked, a nonplussed look on her face as she stared at Sesshomaru, or Byakuran, depending on who you asked.

"Didn't you learn anything from the Naraku incident? Its pretty much a fundamental rule of the universe that the good guys win!" She ranted at the albino, ignoring the shocked and confused looks they were getting from the humans.

"Hnn."

"Well, you're still a arrogant jackass so at least some things never change."

She followed that statement up by punching him in the face.

"You can go back to doing your little 'save the world' thing now." She said blithely, uncaring of the fact people were staring at her like she was insane and that Sesshomaru was clutching his eye and hissing slightly.

* * *

 **I really have no clue to how to go about Sesshomaru's character so chalk any out of character behaviour to it being a different time and him changing.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	13. Run from the fire demon!

Saisho sighed slightly.

It wasn't because of the fact he was being forced to work with people he did not like, though if he was being honest, the only reason he and his brothers were staying with the Decimo instead of going and finding their boss was because before his boss disappeared, she had explicitly told them to watch over her brother when he arrived in the future.

"I hate this." He grumbled slightly to his brothers, they looked at him with understanding in their eyes, they knew what he meant, he wanted to know where Azami-sama was.

Currently, they were preparing to leave on a scheduled attack on one of the Millefiore bases. The Merone base, they believed, they weren't entirely sure, it didn't matter to them, all that mattered was their leader being alive.

* * *

Azami stared at the building she stood beside, it was tall and covered in moss.

Fukushū was the only one with her, Sesshomaru went off to take care of things in his territory, something about making sure Rin's descendant was safe.

She sighed.

"Well, time to get to work." She muttered to Fukushū who huffed and nodded, already itching to kill again.

She spent sometime looking for an entrance but all the possible ones were blocked by the vegetation.

She looked between her hand and the moss in front of her, an idea already forming in her mind.

"Its not like I'll be hidden in there." She commented to her companion.

He let out a soft growl, looking down at her expectantly.

"Alright, alright, bloodthirsty brat."

An amber coloured flame started to form in wisps on her hand, streaks of green woven into it, it grew from a spark until it looked like a small fire ball, this wasn't her Dying Will Flame, it was her fire, the one she'd been able to control since she was a little girl.

The fire spread until it coated her hand like some sort of glove, she pressed her hand to the green plant and watched as it was eaten away by the amber and green flame.

The opening wasn't that big but it was big enough for her to slip inside, Fukushū rolled his eyes and shrunk down to the size of a panther cub before wiggling through, growing back to his normal height of 6'0" as soon as his paws were on the floor.

Azami silently padded through the halls, Fukushū following closely behind her.

Her sharp ears caught the sounds of conflict, sighing, she turned towards the sounds and continued her silent walk to them.

When she arrived, an unknown woman was fighting against what looked to be a young boy but Azami knew better, that thing wasn't alive at all, Tsuna and his group seemed to be blocked from helping her as well by some sort of web.

"You know," She started, appearing behind Tsuna causing him to freak out "I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu right now." She finished, looking at her startled brother with amusement.

"Azami-sama!" The Weasel Brothers exclaimed with happiness, though Saisho took one look at Fukushū and complained "I thought you'd finally gone and died."

That prompted Fukushū to leap at him and try to eat him.

Azami ignored what her subordinates were doing, instead turning to Ni-ban "What has happened in my absence?"

* * *

Tsuna stared at the giant cat that had followed his sister as it tried to eat one of the three brothers that had accompanied them on the raid, though, according to them, only because their boss told them to keep an eye in him.

He turned to look at the quietest of the three "Are they always like this?"

He nodded, an amused half smile on his face "Fukushū has always tried to eat Saisho, though he has never succeeded, mainly because Azami-sama would not have been pleased about one of her scout's being killed."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden spike in both killing intent and heat.

"What." Her voice was ice cold despite the heat radiating from her body, her grip on Ni-bans's shoulder was tight enough to dislocate the bone, blood already staining the fabric of his shirt from where her claws had ripped through it.

He winced "I said that Shippō was killed by Byakuran."

He stifled another pained yelp as her grip tightened before relaxing as she pulled her hand away.

Azami turned her head and glared at the wall, if you could of seen her eyes, you would have noticed that they started to burn with fire and that two red upwards facing triangles had started to form on her cheeks.

"That fucking bastard." She swore before stalking off, Fukushū quickly following her.

Ni-ban winced as his brother looked at his arm "She didn't break it so she wasn't as angry as she could of been."

Saisho wandered over and looked at the damage done to his brothers arm, he grimaced slightly "Should we feel sorry for Byakuran?"

The three looked at each other before laughing.

"Nah, he deserves all he gets." Saisho stated.

"Even if he gets Azami, pissed off enough that she looses control over her impressive strength and spontaneously self combusts?" San-ban asked, one eyebrow raised slightly in amusement.

The other two looked at each other and shivered "We wouldn't go that far." They spoke in unison, looking terrified at the thought of an extremely pissed off Azami.

* * *

Azami threw another one of her fire balls at the Millefiore soldiers, her ire had yet to abate.

Fukushu was being affected by her rage, she noticed absently, he was becoming more feral in appearance, shaggy and wild.

In her state of rage, she could never be accused of being a thorough thinker, so the fact she let her feline side take over shouldn't have been that much of surprise.

Where there had stood a 5'6" young woman was now a large black panther with golden eyes and green sclera, red triangles on her cheeks and large over sized claws.

She smirked, or what passed for a smirk coming from a cat.

The Millefiore soldiers never stood a chance.

Azami sighed and started walking back towards Tsuna, her form shifting back into a cat as she went.

Her anger was abated, for now.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru the dango salesman?! (What the hell, brain?!)**

* * *

Azami was bored.

Her subordinates were terrified, because in their minds, a bored Azami was almost as bad as a pissed off Azami.

The fact that she was hanging out with Skull might have factored into their fear, he was her willing partner in crime, after all.

The pair had been kicked out of Hantei HQ with strict orders not to come back until Azami's boredom had abated.

Azami had retorted that she would come back whenever she damn well pleased, she was only leaving because she was hungry.

They did not doubt her word.

So, that is the short version of how Azami and Skull ended up in a dango shop.

"Hey, Skull." She muttered, looking over at something with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He asked looking up from the menu.

"Is it me or does that man look familiar?" She said, tilting her head to indicate who she meant.

Skull looked over where she indicated and choked on his saliva.

"Sesshomaru." He said.

"With a moustache." She tacked onto the end.

"Is he...selling dango?"

"It would appear so, kit, it would appear so."

They stared at each other in bemusement before bursting out laughing.

"Oh god," she tried to say but stopped, her laughter robbing her of her speech for a moment "That is priceless."

He nodded, pulled out a camera from somewhere and sneakily took several pictures.

"This going in the blackmail book?"

"Oh yes," she nodded "Definitely."

* * *

 **Why, why do I have such awesome reviewers?**

 **I don't deserve it.**

 **Oh yeah, a guest reviewer reminded me of a question I wanted to ask you people.**

 **Should Azami have a love interest, and if yes, who should it be? (For some odd reason I've been thinking of her and Byakuran, I don't know why! But its hilarious, at least to my mind.)**

 **I'm iffy on paring her with Sesshomaru, purely because I don't see him going for a woman who would never give into him but that's just me. Anyone else is fair game.**

 **Azami is basically the wild card here because she didn't exist in any other universe, Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths know nothing about her power.**

 **This chapter isn't the best but its alright in some places, any mistakes, let me know and I'll change them.**

 **See ya.**


	14. Like marionettes

When Azami returned from her little murder spree/anger management thing, the unknown woman had defeated the doll, she paid no attention to this other then noting that the woman was badly injured.

She quickly walked over to the Weasel Brother's.

"Go back to the Hantei base and inform the others of my arrival, prepare the attack forces to move out when I command it." She ordered, her face set in a small frown.

"But-" Saisho began.

"Are you questioning my orders?" She cut him off, a harsh glare forming as she turned to look at him.

"N-no." He stuttered before quickly nodded his head in acknowledgement, he turned to his brothers and nodded.

With one last worried look at Azami, which she returned with a scowl, they disappeared in a whirl of wind.

With a shake of her head and a sigh, she turned to look at the group.

Tsuna had volunteered to be a distraction in place of the woman, Lal Mirch.

Azami huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Try not to die, Tuna." She told her brother, walking past him and the rest of his group.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, worry colouring his tone.

She turned and smirked at him "Worry about staying alive, Tsuna. I'll be fine." She turned away from her brother and continued walking deeper into the base, Fukushū following closely behind her.

* * *

Azami sighed as yet another group of the Millefiore grunts fell to a combination of fire, sword wounds and claw strikes.

"This is the so called 'strongest familigia' of this time period?" She looked around at the carnage she and Fukushū had wreaked.

"I call bullshit." She stated flatly, before rolling her eyes as more cannon fodder came running down the halls.

Her hands rose up into a position that looked much like how you would hold a marionette strings, the water that made up most of her opponents body answering her movements.

"Wha- why cant we move?!" One of them shouted as they tried frantically to move their bodies.

She chuckled in amusement at their plight "Controlling the water in another's body, enforcing my own will over yours, that is what I am doing." She answered, before nodding at Fukushū.

The huge demon cat growled in assent before leaping at his trapped prey.

She smiled fondly at him before turning to the ones she had chosen to play with.

"Now, what should I do to you?" She thought aloud, tapping her chin in thought.

"Set you on fire?" She pointed at one of them, causing him to burst into flames with a scream.

"No, too cliché. Cut off your oxygen supply?" Her hand clenched into a fist, one of the men dropped to the ground, holding his throat and gasping for breath.

"Nah." She said carelessly.

"Crush you?" A rock rose up from the ground, leaving no trace of it ever being there, it was shaped like a giant hand.

The hand flexed slightly before grabbing hold of three men and squeezing.

"Nope." She stuck her tongue out slightly in thought.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, I guess I'll just electrocute you." Pale green lightning bolts sparked from her palm, she hummed, tossed them at the remaining two men and watched as they convulsed.

She looked around and sighed.

"That was so boring." She complained, Fukushū nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Might as well go find some more."

* * *

She didn't have to go far to find more cannon fodder.

Well, they weren't exactly the cannon fodder she'd been fighting but the Millefiore soldiers were starting to all look the same, at least to her.

They had surrounded an unknown blonde who smelled of oil and Tsuna, who had defeated two of them.

Their leader was propagating them with Cloud flames and Azami could smell the doll coming towards them.

She sighed, before raising her hand in an abrupt and rigid motion, causing one of them to freeze.

She smirked, before clenching her hand into a fist, the man clutched his chest as she stopped his blood flow by squeezing his heart.

Azami sighed when he keeled over.

"Why are they always so weak?" She muttered.

She watched with amusement as her little brother defeated both the woman and her minions as well as the doll.

"Well, that was amusing." She commented, scaring Tsuna slightly by appearing behind him.

Azami followed him and the blonde, Spanner, as they continued on their search for Shoichi Irie.

The fight with Genkishi, she watched with narrowed, assessing eyes.

She wasn't surprised when Tsuna defeated him, she'd learned a long time ago that sometimes, even the weakest could find strength.

Azami raised a single eyebrow when the person they had been looking for appeared, she huffed with slight amusement as he demanded that Tsuna hand over his Vongola Sky Ring. The Cervello, the pink haired women from the Ring Battles, counted down the time limit.

When they were tranquilized by Spanner, she was, once again, unsurprised.

She listened as Shoichi explained about the plan that he, future Tsuna and future Hibari had come up with in order to prepare their past selves to defeat Byakuran.

* * *

When Shoichi announced that he would be sending everyone who came from ten years ago back home, Azami simply nodded, her mind already working out what she would do once she returned to the past.

She watched as he whispered something to Tsuna, her ears barely catching his words, something that mildly surprised her.

"Byakuran has a certain...obsession with your sister."

Tsuna's eyes widened before narrowing, he would not allow that man to touch his sister, even if she could protect herself.

* * *

The first thing she did upon returning, was go to the Hantei's base and find some of her sake.

She needed it, god dammit.

Azami did not want to be dragged into a battle for the fate of the world.

Been there, done that.

But that's exactly what she gone and done.

"Might as well accept it." She muttered before pouring herself another glass.

* * *

 **Not entirely happy with this chapter but oh well.**

 **I'm gonna skip the whole Arcobaleno trial thing.**

 **Wow. Some people actually like my brains idea of Azami and Byakuran, I just thought of it because it seemed adorable to me.**

 **One person suggested Reborn, which I would not have thought of but it just seems so amusing when you think of paring The World's Strongest Hitman with one of the worlds strongest demons.**

 **The vote on parings is still on going so be sure to tell me your thoughts.**

 **IAmTheTrueChara, that story I talked about has just been published, its titled The many misadventures of a daiyōkai.**

 **See ya**


	15. Marshmallow bastard appears

The Arcobaleno Trials were mostly ignored by Azami, she had more important things to do, like find out what Sesshomaru had done to survive in the modern day world where he couldn't just kill whoever annoyed him.

Apparently, he'd become the head of a fashion company.

When she heard that, Azami had blinked and sighed before getting more sake, with the way her life was going, she needed it.

So that's what lead her to Namimori Shrine.

She looked at the Ten Year Bazooka and sighed.

"Here we go again." She muttered before firing it.

She cursed, in between coughing on the clouds of smoke.

She grew annoyed with how slowly they were dispersing and with a flick of her hand, created a small breeze to blow them away.

She looked around at her little brother's guardians and sighed, their victory would most likely hang on them.

As well as her, if she felt like saving the world again.

(She didn't but things had never gone her way in regards to that, she'd accepted that years ago.)

* * *

Azami looked up from where she was alternately cleaning Sakenomi and stroking Fukushū when she caught sight of the hated clouds that came from the dammed bazooka out of the corner of her eye.

She stood up and stretched, now that Tsuna and Reborn were there, they would probably be getting down to business.

When the hologram of Byakuran appeared, Azami instantly started to see similarities between him and Naraku, other then the whole power hungry bastards thing.

'Let's see, both are insane, though it goes without saying, megalomaniacal and kind of physically attractive.'

"Wonderful." She muttered sardonically.

Azami listened with boredom as the albino stated he wanted to have an official battle between the two familigia's in something called Choice.

'So not only is he a megalomaniac, he's a playful one, this just keeps getting better and better.'

* * *

When they arrived at the Vongola base, Azami was tackled to the floor by a slightly older looking Itazura.

She huffed as the child-like nekomata hugged her tightly.

Once she'd deemed that she'd been hugged without her consent for long enough, she started to heat up her skin, not enough to burn but enough to cause some discomfort.

Itazura jumped off of her like she'd been burned, which she hadn't been, more like scalded.

"Now that I am no longer being used as a teddy bear without my consent." Azami began as she stood up, causing Itazura to flush slightly as she remembered her bosses dislike of most physical contact.

"Lets get down to business." She stated before clapping her hands together and smirking slightly at her minions.

* * *

As soon as she was alone in her room, Azami started to laugh quietly.

They might need a few days to rest before training but she was ready to go.

"I suppose I could work on my elemental mimicry, it has been ages since I worked on that, my skills have gotten rusty." She mused aloud as she sat down and leant against the wall.

She looked at her hand and focused on what she knew it to look like when made of sand.

The palm started to change colour, going from olive brown to gold and gaining a grainy texture.

She moved her fingers experimentally and was happy when the grains only moved slightly instead of completely falling apart.

She willed her hand to return to normal before thinking of what other elements she hadn't turned into recently.

Azami smirked, before she turned her whole lower arm into stone.

Concentrating on the fire she controlled, she focused it on her hand and lower arm , she willed it to increase in heat to the temperature she knew most magma to be (800 °C), she watched as the brown rock slowly started to glow bright orange and move slowly.

There were faster ways of turning into magma but this was more a way to pass the time, besides, magma wasn't the most defensive of the forms she could take, only sand was weaker than it and even that could fuse back together quickly enough.

She sighed, dismissing the heat and allowing the fire to return to its normal temperature.

Azami hummed slightly, thinking of the element that had taken her the longest time to master, ice.

Her hands started to grow cold, she flexed her fingers experimentally, just to make sure that she hadn't accidentally caused one of her joints to freeze up, relatively harmless and easy to fix but quite annoying.

She drew water from the surrounding atmosphere and coated her hand with it, allowing it to sink into her skin.

Focusing on the water that had soaked in to her cold hand, she willed her blood to drop to below freezing point.

She watched with a fascination she doubted she would ever lose when it came to her ability to turn into most elements as her skin grew paler and more translucent before changing colour entirely into a light shade of blue, her fingers grew pointed like daggers.

She sighed as she allowed the fire to warm up her hand.

"Well, I'm bored now, maybe I can go and find somebody to practice my more...bloody methods on." She muttered absently, thoughts of dehydrating, exploding or crushing someone filling her head.

"Or." She continued, catching sight of Sakenomi resting on the floor a couple of inches away from her "I could practise my sword fighting."

She groaned, so many ways to kill peoples, no one to practise on.

* * *

 **Well, after many people wanting Reborn and quite a few people wanting Byakuran, I have the results.**

 **It took a while of checking how many people wanted which, casting aside who I wanted and finally shoving the names on to an online name picker, I'm mildly worried (okay, terrified) of how people will react to the winner but here goes.**

 **The winner is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Byakuran.**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **To those who wanted Azami and Reborn, and my god, there were a lot of you, I might do a mini fic pairing them together.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Probably.**

 **Eventually.**

 **Well, I'm still nervous but oh well.**

 **See ya**


	16. The game of Choice begins

It had been a boring fortnight for the panther daiyōkai, consisting mainly of practicing her element mimicry, she had feeling it would be needed and besides, it was always fun to annoy the more logic driven lesser beings by turning into things that beyond their realm of comprehension, she'd also spent time trolling people by going around looking like a small black cat then disappearing.

Gokudera's reaction to that was the most amusing, whenever he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye, he'd chucked dynamite at in her general direction, he had almost hit Tsuna more than once.

Of course, that was irrelevant at this moment in time, considering Shoichi was explaining what the hell Choice was.

Apparently, it takes place in a large battle field with two teams trying to invade the others base.

It sounded boring.

"Wonderful. I've been thinkin' that a lot lately. Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically.

When their mode of transport to the 'battle ground' was revealed, Azami was tempted to face palm.

A bike, a fuckin' bike.

She sighed, she still didn't get why she was being dragged into this.

She wasn't even a guardian for one thing!

When she asked that question, the answer she got made her want to kill the Sun Arcobaleno even more than usual.

"Because you filled in for Dame-Tsuna's real Lightning guardian, you hold that place until he is eligible to handle the responsibilities that come with it." Reborn said, an annoying smirk in place.

She stared blankly at him before sighing, resigned to being stuck in the Vongola for about ten years, though she did send a small zap of lightning at him, just to get the fact she was annoyed across.

The Lightning Vongola box, she promptly handed over to Lambo, her reason being that as soon as he was old enough, she would be out of there and it would be his, so why should she use it to begin with.

* * *

When Kyoko and Haru declared that they would be going on strike, Azami was mildly amused when Reborn dressed up as a girl to show them his support.

No way in hell was she getting involved with it though, she had more important things to take care of, like training or trolling Gokudera.

* * *

Her reaction to Byakuran hacking the communications system was to blink and take a gulp from her coffee cup.

"I'd question how he managed to hack this place but I don't care." She stated, staring boredly at the book in front of her.

* * *

The six days leading up to Choice were spent perfecting her elemental states and drinking copious amounts of coffee.

* * *

Azami looked down at the black suit she was supposed to be wearing and sighed.

"It's too constricting for me to do anything too flexible." She pointed out, though she was glad that they didn't expect her to wear a skirt.

Besides, she knew she wasn't going wear the damn suit, instead opting for a black and white, sleeveless battle kimono, black leggings and sandals.

Fukushū huffed at his mistresses comment.

He was going with her for some inane reason that she didn't feel like knowing.

* * *

"Why is it always the fuckin' Namimori Shrine?" She muttered, looking at said shrine with a mixture of boredom and irritation.

Her expression did not change from when Byakuran appeared as a cloud and informed them that they would have to produce five million Fiamma Volts (20 times the max output of Tsuna's Hyper X-Burner, according to Spanner anyway) in ten minutes or it would be counted as a forfeit.

When Tsuna declined because not all of his Guardians were there, Byakuran destroyed a hill.

She only reacted by raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I can add being powerful to the list of reasons he's like Naraku." She muttered, a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

When the blue haired girl said she could take them all out, Azami was tempted to laugh, foolish human, arrogance without knowing your enemies will get you nowhere except in the ground.

"I wonder, little girl, if you'll still believe that once this is over." She whispered, her mouth barely moving as she spoke, an amused glint in her eyes and a taunting smile on her lips.

* * *

Azami frowned.

Either he was extremely confident in his teams capabilities or there was something else at play.

She didn't see him giving up the Mare rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers that easily.

Her eyes flicked over to the Millefiore's target, Daisy.

'Such a silly name' she mused even as she scrutinised him.

Outwardly, there was nothing special about him, he seemed to be paranoid and fearful, if she had been a human then she guessed that she would have bought it but she knew better then that.

Little tells, unassuming to humans but loud and clear to demons.

The fear was fake, she knew that even without having to catch his scent, the paranoia was overdone, hollow, theatrical, in other words, fake.

'So what could it be?' She thought, beginning to grow annoyed with the pieces that weren't adding up.

'Lets see, both of the targets have Sun Flames, the flames of activation, their job is stimulate, augment and heal' pause, blink 'didn't I run into someone a while back that had the ability to manipulate their cells to effectively gain immortality, they were rather annoying to kill if I remember correctly, I had to blow them up then set fire to whatever was left.'

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly before she gave a small, imperceptible shrug 'I have my doubts that that's the reason he's so willing to risk two parts of the Tri-ni-set but its the only explanation I have, other then him being over confident.'

A smirk flickered over her lips before being smoothed away by a mask of indifference.

Lets see how this game plays out.

* * *

 **Just a bit of a warning, any romance is likely to be very subtle because I can not develop it for the life of me.**

 **We'll see how that goes.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	17. The game ends

Azami was getting irritated.

She was stuck doing nothing but watching the god damned battle of Choice and it was starting to bore her, she couldn't even get a good view of any of the battles.

An idea started to take root in her mind, a small amused smile crept across her face.

She flicked her hand slightly, several small, compressed balls of fire started to form from her fingertips.

They started to shift slightly, going from a circular shape to a more pointed and angular shape.

To be honest, they resembled little gremlins.

You couldn't even call them fire gremlins really, for they may have looked like a flame, they didn't burn.

Their main purpose was a simple one, to spy. They didn't have a thought process but she was connected to them, allowing her to see what ever was in their surrounding location, so long as they remained alight.

She dismissed them to watch her brother and his two guardians, the last one she paused at, deliberating whether or not to send it.

Shrugging slightly, she sent it to spy on Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths, it wouldn't matter to her if it was destroyed, she only sent it to amuse herself after all.

* * *

Bluebell twitched slightly.

She had the feeling she was being watched.

Every time she tried to see who it was, all she saw was a flicker of green tinted fire.

* * *

Byakuran reached out and snagged the small flame creature as it floated past him.

He watched as it squirmed slightly in his grasp, trying uselessly to escape.

His eyes flickered over to the creator to see her watching him, an amused, knowing smirk stretching across her face, despite the annoyed glint in her eyes.

He returned the smirk, the creature he held flickered once before being extinguished.

* * *

'Well, what do you know? The Mist Funeral Wreath is capable of casting a demonic illusion, cute, very cute but useless against someone who has spent about three quarters of her long life around kitsune' she mused after getting the information from the fire gremlin she'd sent to watch her brother.

Idly, she wondered whether or not to help but she decided against it.

Now that she could actually see what was going on, this was one of the most entertaining things that had happened to her in the past five centuries or so.

Only if they attempted to harm her, which was guarantee considering she was on the team that was currently fighting for the safety of the world (or something), would she bother to fight them.

* * *

'Well, that was pathetic' she thought, after witnessing Saru or Genkishi's defeat at the hands of Yamamoto.

Azami was tempted to smirk when the Cloud Funeral Wreath killed him, if only because her brothers friends finally realised what Byakuran was really like.

So naïve, to think it took them this long to realise that megalomaniacal bastards generally only have pawns, pieces they are more than willing to sacrifice to reach their goals, regardless of what they tell said pawns.

* * *

She yawned, it was starting to get boring now.

It was a forgone conclusion, at least to her.

The Millefiore would win.

Mostly because Tsuna was still trapped in the opposing Mists illusion.

But also because her theory about the Sun Funeral Wreath was looking even more likely the more she thought about it.

* * *

"So I was correct, good to know." She mused aloud, her eyes flickering over to the winner's Sun.

Shoichi Irie had been wounded by the Cloud Wreath, Kikyo, at the same time that Yamamoto had extinguished Daisy's marker.

However, unlike Irie, Daisy regained consciousness and was able to relight his marker.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure that if anyone actually cared about rules, that could be considered cheatin'." She observed before shrugging her shoulders in a unconcerned manner.

Not her problem.

* * *

Azami watched the Sky Arcobaleno as she broke the pact between the Gesso and the Giglio Nero.

A laugh threatened to bubble forth but she contained it, only a small, barely noticable smile gave away her amusement.

The flame creatures drifted over to the girl, flitting around her face and tugging a strand of her hair, before floating over to Azami.

They weaved their way through her fingers as she watched the events unfold in front of her.

When Yuni restored the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Byakuran tried to force her back into the Millefiore, a single flame drifted over to land in front of her before sparking and growing in size, effectively creating a small wall between the two skies.

The girl looked slightly surprised by her actions, turning her eyes to look at Azami, who simply tilted her head in acknowledgement, the flame creatures drifting to her palm and fusing together, before being absorbed into lightly tanned skin when her fingers curled around them.

* * *

Azami tilted her head slightly to the side, her face remained in the unreadable mask she'd perfected over the years.

"Why are you following me?" She asked the younger girl.

Yuni blushed faintly, turning her face to the ground, before breathing in and looking up at her with curiosity written all over her face.

"Why did you protect me?"

Azami blinked, so that was why the young girl had kept trying to talk to her, the girl wondered why she had told one of her flames to stand in Byakuran's way .

"You...reminded me of someone I knew...long ago." She finally answered, a reminiscing half smile on her lips.

The girl nodded, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Azami rolled her eyes.

"Look, little sky, I helped you because I felt like it and because I've spent the last few years of my life surrounded by annoying do-gooders, helping you was just my good deed of the year."

'Or century' she corrected mentally.

* * *

They had to go back to the past, once more, for Tsuna and his Guardians to grow stronger.

She was not happy, a fact she made known by slapping Gokudera in the face.

The reason why?

He was standing right next to her.

"Here we fuckin' go again." She muttered.

* * *

 **At this point in time, Azami is merely amused by Byakuran.**

 **She doesn't hate him but she is angry at him for killing Skull.**

 **There are several scenes I have in mind for them, whether they will be incorporated remains to be seen.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Till next time**

 **See ya**


	18. The Sword of Life

Azami snickered slightly.

About the only good thing to come out of their latest trip to the past, was her reunion with her old...friends.

Giotto's face had been hilarious when he realised who was standing in front of him.

Even more so when she called him 'Gramps'.

He looked like he was about to fall over from the shock.

His guardians weren't much better, though they were better at hiding it than him.

* * *

She supposed the dozen boxes of lemon cheese cake pocky that appeared in her office were a nice late birthday gift from Skull. (And by late, she meant late, her birthday was on the 21st of July)

She stuffed a few boxes in her bag for when they returned to the future.

* * *

Azami looked at her future's path.

It didn't look good, cracks were starting to show and the once bright blue was darkening swiftly.

Something had to be done and it had to be done quickly.

The fate of the world was at stake here, people!

Idly, she noted she was using her ability way more than usual.

She shook her head, now was not the time to make those observations.

Her eyes took in one specific part of the future.

A smirk crept across her lips, she knew just what to do.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get away from Namimori, she knew it would only take her a day at most to reach her destination.

The forest surrounding the temple was dense and wild, yet the many vines, trees and bushes parted before her as she walked down the most overgrown path.

Yōso joō no jiin, or the Temple of the Element Queen, had been built quite a few centuries before by people who had come to revere the only one who could make all elements bend unto her will.

She personally didn't see what the big deal was, but the great temple was as good a hiding place for things best left untouched by human hands as any.

Making sure to keep her footsteps light upon the rapidly decaying stairs, she hurried up through the entrance arc into the main room.

There, sat in the centre on two golden pedestals, were the two things she had come looking for.

Tessaiga and Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru, the last time she had seen him, before this whole time travel thing began anyway, had given Tenseiga to her to protect.

She had tried to give it back to him, arguing that it was his and that he wasn't dead yet so why should he give it up.

His reply was that it was unnecessary in the changing times and that the two swords should remain together.

She'd retorted that he could have Tessaiga, she had no need for the dammed thing, the bastard had simply smirked slightly, held up Bakusaiga before re-sheathing it and walking off into the surrounding forests.

She had been angry and confused as to why he would entrust the sword his father left to him to her, personally she thought it was his way of making her repay a dept to him but nonetheless, she had taken care of it, eventually hiding it in the old temple along with the other sword of the Inu no Taishō.

Inuyasha had decided on his death bed to give the sword to her, for whatever reason.

A fond smile quirked her lips, the two of them were more alike then they would ever admit.

She shook her head and looked at the two pedestals.

"Where one goes, the other must follow." She muttered, reaching out to take the two swords.

She looked down at the healing sword and smirked slightly.

"Soon, you will be reunited with your owner."

* * *

She didn't understand why she was being forced to attend the Lightning Guardian test, she was just the fill in for the brat because of his young age, sbout the only thing she had that linked her to the Vongola was the fact her younger brother was to be the Decimo.

"Still a brat, eh, Lampo?" She sighed as she watched the little cow from her vantage point on one of the rides.

When the cow obtained the other brats power, she was not surprised.

As much as she hated to admit it, the kid was an alright Lightning.

* * *

The Inheritance tests past quickly after that.

She tilted her head to the side to look at Giotto.

"How?" He questioned, referring to the fact she was somehow now his descendant, despite being thousands of years older then him.

"Why, Giotto, where would the fun be in telling you?" She smiled a wide Cheshire cat smile.

He sighed and shook his head fondly "You never change."

"The same could be said for you, still you have a bleeding heart." She shot back, remembering why she had always preferred Daemon to the rest, and even then, she hadn't liked him much.

He smiled slightly, before returning to the Vongola Sky Ring.

* * *

Azami sent a hateful glare towards Namimori Shrine, she'd seen it more in the past few months then she had in her entire 'human' life.

Her eyes flickered around the group.

'They have grown stronger since this all began but is it enough?' she wondered, a small, barely perceptible frown on her face.

'Well, if all else fails, they can rely on their desire to win' she thought sarcastically.

As they prepared to depart once more, she quickly reviewed her plan.

It was simple really, find Sesshomaru.

But these things never were simple.

"Back to the future we go." She muttered sardonically, a sigh escaping her.

* * *

As soon as they returned to their base in Namimori, Azami was already moving.

"Tsuki, Taiyō." She said curtly, catching the pairs attention.

"Yes, Azami-sama?" They spoke simultaneously.

"Find Sesshomaru and get him here as quickly as possible." She ordered, her face blank.

The duo nodded before hurrying off to see that her orders were carried out.

She absently touched the bag that hung over her shoulder, feeling the blade that she knew would be needed.

"Let us hope that the future can be saved." She mumbled.

* * *

 **I just have the image of Azami chucking Tenseiga at Sesshomaru and shouting "And you can keep the damn thing."**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	19. The final fight is upon us!

A light breeze swept through the area surrounding the Vongola base, ruffling the strands of dark chocolate hair that could not be seen.

Bored golden eyes watched from atop a building as the Storm Funeral Wreath made his way towards the base.

She looked down at the small black camera that rested on her lap.

Saisho had given it to her before he had gone off back to the Hantei base.

She sighed and picked it up, switching it on as she did so.

There was only one video on the thing but she clicked on it regardless of the situation her brother would soon have to deal with.

"Dear past me," An Azami with shorter hair and two upwards pointing triangles on her cheeks spoke.

"If you are watchin' this, then I am no longer amongst the world of the livin'. I went down fightin' most likely, but that is besides the point. I created this video to inform you that Byakuran has a...lust for us, or obsession, lets go with obsession."

A bitter smile crossed future Azami's lips.

"I hold a feeling of amusement towards him, as well as fondness. That is all I can say. He will die, of that, I am sure."

The video cut off, leaving a grim faced Azami staring at the camera, her hand curled tightly into a fist, crushing it.

'There is nothin' I can do but wait and see if Tsuna can defeat him, if not, I will' she thought.

An Elephant moth flew over and landed on her upturned palm.

"Sesshomaru has been found. He will be here soon." Tsuki told her, voice unheard by anyone but Azami.

She hummed slightly in acceptance before waving her hand dismissively, causing Tsuki to fly off.

Explosions were heard from the base, she tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled before jumping down.

* * *

"Ah, so the Sun loses to the Rain and the Cloud." She mused, idly twirling the stick of pocky she was holding between her fingers.

She shrugged and followed her brother's scent to Kawahira's shop.

Before entering, her hand flicked to the side, pulling a small bundle of silver from nowhere.

She looked at it and watched as it started to shape itself like a star.

Her hand moved to the side again, and three more formed.

She lightly tapped her heel on the ground, causing small golem like creatures to form out of the earth.

"Find Byakuran." She ordered.

She raised her hand to open the door without looking back at her creations, they would follow her orders, that was the only thing they knew how to do.

* * *

The Air Stars drifted along on the currents, looking for the man their creator had ordered them to find.

They didn't find him, but they did find his subordinates.

Silently, they gathered amongst the leaves, their earth counterparts hiding just under the surface of the ground.

The light blue haired one said that Byakuran was communicating with the parallel worlds.

They watched impassively as the cocoon the people were standing near burst open.

* * *

"Oh. That could pose a problem." Azami muttered, her eyes narrowing as she listened to the albino state that he knew where the Vongola were.

She tensed as soon as the mist entered the shop, her hand reaching for her sword.

Her eyes locked onto Lambo, except it wasn't.

Torikabuto, the Mist Funeral Wreath, was here.

* * *

Absently, she raised one of her fingers, causing a short pillar of earth to rise out of the ground.

She sat down on it, a chessboard rising up in front of her.

Azami watched the Funeral Wreaths as they attacked the Vongola, keeping one eye on Torikabuto.

As such, she was watching when he tried to escape.

One chain made from earth shot up out of the ground and wrapped around him, pulling him back towards the fight.

Two objects coated in lightning struck him, causing him to drop the Sky Arcobaleno.

* * *

Once she saw Torikabuto's 'Mist Box of Carnage' or whatever it was, she scowled.

"Moths, why is it always fuckin' moths?!" She ranted "For once, why cant it be a butterfly or, better yet, a fuckin' dragon fly?"

She looked down at her chessboard "Checkmate."

Azami blinked as soon as she started floating "The fuck is goin' on?"

When Chrome explained what his ability was, Azami was not impressed.

"Really? Just really?" She pointedly looked at his wings then back at the children she was allied with, no matter how much it galled her to admit, even to herself.

"Dude, your whole illusion was a waste of time, I am fine."

* * *

The Air Stars followed the Funeral Wreaths back to Byakuran.

They listened in as he ordered someone called Iris to release someone, someone that caused the other subordinates to look extremely uncomfortable.

Their creator would be pleased with this information.

* * *

Azami smiled sharply.

'So, Byakuran has decided to release 'it', took him long enough.'

She rolled her eyes at Yuni when she revealed that she'd long ago seen that the decisive battle between the Vongola and the Millefiore.

"If that is all, I'll be off then." She said, walking away from the group before any of them could stop her.

Once she was a suitable distant away, at least by her reckoning, she sat down and started planning.

"Elemental mimicry, though only the most basic ones, same with attacks, though I might make an exception if Sesshomaru refuses to use his sword, other then that, hit hard and fast until 'it' turns up." She thought aloud, a thoughtful smirk on her face.

Her lower body started to glow a faint orange colour, flames visibly licking at her skin, covering it in the same dark orange fire she wielded normally as it crept up over her body, her clothes disintegrated, swallowed by the fire as it consumed her hair, before starting to engulf her face.

Her eyes darkened from their previous golden colour into a dark amber, her pupils were the same colour as her sclera.

She looked down at her form and laughed in wild amusement.

"A thousand fires burn through time." She commented, amused by how her soul changed her into fire without her input.

"How fitting, considering I am likely to live longer then anyone else."

* * *

 **Well, if all goes to plan, next chapter should be the first time Azami directly interacts with Byakuran.**

 **I have so many ideas for how _that_ will go.**

 **Most of them including vaguely flirty teasing.**

 **Thought's?**

 **See ya**


	20. Battle Begin!

The forest was silent.

Almost as if it was unaware of the people that were camped within it, unaware of the evil that one of those people possessed, unaware of that battle that was to take place at dawn, unaware of the girl with golden eyes lurking within the shadows around the camp of the Millefiore.

It wasn't.

Not that anyone would ever know that, except, maybe for the hidden girl.

The forest watched in silence as the white haired one finally became aware of the girl that watched him.

"I didn't expect you to make it so easy to capture you, precious thing." He smiled.

"Who said anything about making it easy, Bya-ku-ran?" Azami retorted as she stepped out of the shadows, the syllables of his name rolling off her tongue with an equal amount of amusement and disgust.

The man simply smiled, taking in the defiant woman that stood before him.

He smirked "Once I have killed your brother, you will be mine."

She tilted her head to side and looked at him.

"We shall see, Byakuran." She uttered, her voice sounding as clear to him as if she'd been standing beside him.

His eyes widened when he felt her lips press softly against his tattoo in a mocking kiss.

"We shall see." Her voice breathed against his ear before disappearing, along with her presence.

Leaving only the trees as witness to their meeting.

* * *

Dawn broke over the forest, revealing the three Funeral Wreaths as they made their way towards the Vongola campsite, unaware of two sets of eyes watching them.

Idly twirling the pocky she held between her lips with her fingers, Azami watched alongside Fukushū.

"How foolish, they didn't even stop to think that someone may be awake." She sighed, her partner nodding his head in agreement.

"I mean, even you, with your battle lust and general impulsiveness, would make sure that your opposition were actually asleep before attempting a raid." She continued, stalking the Storm from within the foliage.

Her point was proven when Zakuro was restrained by a centipede, attacked by two foxes and hit by a Storm Flame.

When the Storm Funeral Wreath unleashed his Box of Carnage, Azami wasn't impressed 'He's like a fly, an annoying, easy to kill fly, to me at least.'

"Arrogant humans." She drawled, before unsheathing Sakenomi, it grew into its larger form.

"Well, this should be a dramatic entrance." She muttered, before throwing her sword through the air towards them.

It pierced the ground beside Gokudera, startling the silverette.

"Storms are always so overconfident." Azami commented as she dropped down silently and sauntered over to where Gokudera stood.

She wrapped her hand around Sakenomi's handle and tugged it free from the ground.

Azami turned to look at the T-Rex hybrid and shook her head in mock pity.

"Ya know, I almost feel sorry for you, it was disturbingly easy to follow you without you realising."

The man growled before going after the Millefiore traitor, or Gamma.

Gamma fell to him, followed swiftly by Lal.

Zakuro turned his sights towards Gokudera who was eventually forced to unleash his Cambio Forma, which was a longbow made of bones.

Azami watched the battle as it took place, occasionally dodging attacks from Zakuro.

As Gokudera fell to the ground from a back injury, she decided that now was the time to join in.

She slammed her heel against the ground and watched as several columns of rock shot out of the ground towards the T-Rex hybrid.

"Ha, that's just a weak Mist illusion." He taunted, but the only reaction he got was a smug smirk.

Because he hadn't bothered to move away from the rock pillars, they hit him at full force, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to the ground.

"There are more things out there then humans with rainbow flames." She called before her attention was drawn to Gokudera who had been hit by a few Rain Class objects.

Azami twisted around to face the Rain Funeral Wreath.

A smirk on her lips, she moved her arm to the side in a quick, dismissive gesture, conjuring a blast of sharp, cutting air directed at the girl, knocking her back regardless of the two shields she had in place.

Her nose caught a familiar scent.

'Ah, so the Varia Lightning is coming this way' she thought, dodging two attacks from the Funeral Wreaths, they were aiming for both her and Gokudera 'best keep my true power under wraps, there's no tellin' what that fool might do once he realises I wasn't even trying during our battle.'

Swiftly, she unsheathed Sakenomi again and began using it to block and deflect their attacks back at them.

Eventually, she grew bored and sensing that the Varia were almost there, she decided to unleash one of the few attacks that Sakenomi could do, outside of the normal things a sword could do.

"Endodetonēshon." She muttered, channelling concentrated yōki through the blade to form a large orb of yōki, she slashed her blade to the side, sending it towards them.

It smashed into them, detonating and sending them back.

"Odd, usually that kills whoever it hits, must be because of your Boxes of Carnage." She commented blithely before shrugging.

Once the Varia arrived, Azami took a seat at the base of one of the trees, deciding to watch the battle and see if Leviathan had improved in ten years.

She didn't care if he had or if he hadn't but she was bored now that she wasn't fighting.

Absently she stroked Fukushū's head, he nudged her side in a silent question.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you some fingers to munch on soon."

A thought occurred to her.

"Lets go see what the other Funeral Wreath is doing."

* * *

On the way towards the Cloud Funeral Wreath, Azami ran into Sesshomaru.

"Took you long enough, dog bastard." She tilted her head to the side and listened to the sounds coming from the other side of the lake "Come on, there's arrogant human ego's to deflate." She called as she ran off in the direction of the battle, uncaring of whether he followed her or not.

When she arrived, Sesshomaru behind her, the battle was in full swing, with numerous Velociraptors running around trying to eat the members of the Vongola.

Azami summoned forth several mediums sized orbs of fires and began chucking them at the Velociraptors at random.

Lambo was able to achieve Cambio Forma, frying the surrounding Velociraptors.

Kikyo unleashed his Box of Carnage, turning into a Spinosaurus hybrid.

Azami watched, taking in the fact that his hair was the starting point of a dinosaur army.

"This will end only one way, in blood and fire." She predicted, looking at the man with contempt.

* * *

 **BAMf Azami, you have returned to us.**

 **Actually, I don't think you ever left.**

 **Meh, details.**

 **See ya**


	21. In which Azami explains things (Sort of)

"Ryohei, you are a god dammed fool." Azami sighed, watching the Vongola Sun Guardian as he went to face Kikyo, alone.

"Though, Kikyo is a bigger fool." She relented, amusement colouring her tone from the Clouds words.

She watched as Ryohei hit the Cloud with an uppercut before continuing with his assault, she watched as he tried to finish Kikyo off with a Sun attack.

An aggravated sigh left her as she watched Ryohei start to succumb to the effects from the active flames.

"It would seem that I will have to unleash at least some of my true power," She observed "Considering his propagation ability, it's probably for the best," She blinked "Well, not for him." She amended.

* * *

Azami felt her eye begin to twitch.

Foolish humans.

As if their pitiful attacks would be enough to kill her.

Hinder her? Yes.

Injure her? Maybe.

Kill her? No, not a chance in hell.

A smirk started to stretch across her face, well, if it was a fight they wanted then so be it.

She turned to face Fukushū and Sesshomaru.

"Time to show our true nature, eh?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru muttered in assent whilst Fukushū growled slightly in agreement.

"Excellent." She purred.

* * *

The Funeral Wreaths were shocked.

They had thought that the Vongola was defeated, but something had happened.

The head of one of Kikyo's Spinosaurus had changed into Hibari Kyoya who had declared that he would never let them take Yuni, soon after, more of the Spinosaurus heads started to turn into members of the Vongola.

Of course, that is without getting into the fact that one moment, the air was filled with normal bloodlust, the kind that people usually got when they were in the middle of a fight, and the next it was filled with oppressive, demonic bloodlust, before whoever it was emanating from managed to get it under control.

A dry, mocking laugh emerged from the throat of Tsunami Sawada, except not.

Tsunami Sawada never existed.

Azami, on the other hand, was a different story.

Before, the girl had looked normal, human.

Now, she looked demonic.

Her pupils were still gold but her sclera had become a vibrant green, her nails had grown into very long claws and her teeth were hanging out of her mouth.

They pointedly ignored the giant cat and dog standing beside her.

"Time to slice some humans." Azami chirped in her strange snarling voice.

The dog nodded.

* * *

"So, Mukuro is out of prison." Azami muttered to herself, the demonic attributes disappearing now that she no longer had a need for them.

She watched as all the people the Funeral Wreaths thought they had defeated and killed came out of hiding.

Azami listened with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as the blond narcissist informed the opposition that they had been waiting for the Wreaths to be at 100 percent so that Xanxus could crush them 'Maybe you were, Blondie, but I sure as hell was not.'

"So arrogant," She observed, causing the now normal sized Fukushū and human like Sesshomaru to grunt in agreement "I mean, he has a bit of yōkai blood but not enough for it to be a real challenge."

* * *

Azami watched the battles taking place from her stone chair, all in all, they weren't doing half bad.

Absently, she checked the bag she had hidden Tenseiga in, now was not the time for it to be revealed but soon, very soon.

Her head snapped up, eyes narrowed as soon as a static rippled through the air, followed by a flash of green lightning.

She stood up, the chair collapsing back into the ground, as the ground trembled.

Idly, she noted that the Funeral Wreaths were panicking along with the Vongola.

The only ones who were unaffected were Sesshomaru, Fukushū and herself.

"So, he finally sent Ghost." She murmured, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"Cat, explain." He ordered, prompting her to roll her eyes but comply.

"I have spies everywhere," She shrugged. "I sent a few to spy on Byakuran and managed to find out just who that," She indicated the odd man who glowed with green Lightning Flames and who had phantom like eyes "Was."

When the man looked at her expectantly, she smirked "Where would the fun be in simply telling people?"

Sesshomaru glowered at her but she was unaffected.

Azami watched as the first attack was launched but phased through Ghost's body, more attacks were launched but they all phased through.

A sigh escaped her as she watched them try a multiple flame attack.

"Fools. Cant they see that their attacks are useless."

Gokudera's Box Animal was charred and destroyed but Ghost remained unaffected.

As soon as the beams of light were emitted, Azami slammed her heel against the ground, quickly erecting an earth wall but it proves to be useless, a beam going too fast for her earth wall to block hit her on her head.

"Fuck." She cursed as her flames started to leak off of her, her yōki lashing out naturally against whatever it was but to no avail.

Bluebell was killed by having her flames drained but Azami paid no mind to that.

The earth wall crumbled, and she quickly dropped into a crouch to open the bag.

She pulled out the sword wrapped in bandages.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" She shouted, and if that didn't get his attention, her calling him Sesshomaru with out an insult mixed in then she didn't know what would.

When the man turned to face her, she threw the sword that had been on of the banes of her existence at him along with a cry of "Consider whatever dept we had, paid."

He caught it, surprise evident on his usually stoic face, as he undid the wrappings to reveal Tenseiga.

Azami dusted her hand off, a smug smirk on her face "And you can keep the damn thing."

Gokudera looked at her like she was crazy, okay, most of them were looking at her like she was crazy, which was true but not very helpful.

"If physical attacks cant hit that thing then what makes you think an ordinary sword can?!" The silverette shouted at her.

She smiled in amusement "Maybe because that 'ordinary sword' isn't so ordinary." She stated slowly, amused by the blank looks she was getting.

"Huh?" Gokudera muttered.

She sighed "I did not expect to be giving an impromptu lesson on yōkai today but oh well," She grumbled before speaking in a louder tone "Tenseiga, otherwise known as the Sword of Life, was forged over five hundred years ago from the fang of an Inu daiyōkai, it is the counterpart to the Tessaiga, a sword that kill up to one hundred beings in a single swing, Tenseiga on the other hand, can bring up to one hundred beings back from the dead."

"How does that help us?" Gokudera asked, both curious and sceptical.

"Because Gokudera," A dangerous smile crossed her face, revealing oversized canine teeth "It cannot harm the living," she nodded her head in Ghost's direction. "And that thing sure as hell isn't among the living."

In the silence that followed her declaration, Leviathan spoke up.

"You mentioned, ten years ago, that it was a bad idea to anger a daiyōkai, you meant yourself."

Azami slowly clapped her hands together and smirked "Well done, I guess you're not entirely useless after all."

She ignored his growl, instead looking around at the Vongola and the Varia.

"Yōso no Azami, panther daiyōkai, at your service." She gave them a mocking bow.

* * *

 **That seemed like a good place to end it.**

 **Mostly so I could go to sleep.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	22. Skies sacrifice (Its over)

Gokudera fainted.

Or at least acted like it, because he was up again quickly.

Either way, it was quite amusing.

"U.M.A.s are real?" He asked her, looking quite exited.

"Well, they'd probably take offence to being called animals, but yes, yōkai are real." She drawled in amusement.

* * *

Zakuro was the next to die.

"This could be bad, very bad." Azami mumbled, eyes assessing the thing that drained flames.

She looked around, her eyes narrowing slightly as something occurred to her.

Nudging Sesshomaru, she whispered "Is it me or are our flames being stolen at a slower rate?"

The man looked at her before nodding his head slightly "You are correct."

"Hm, there's two things we could do," He tilted his head, indicating for her to continue "Stall for time, or try and get you close enough to that thing to kill it."

Sesshomaru shook his head "Both of those plans are flawed."

"I never said they were good plans, they are just the only ones I can think of in this situation." She retorted, keeping one eye on the only surviving initial Funeral Wreath.

He looked like someone had just pulled the rug out from underneath him.

'What is it with people named Kikyo and working for or with the bad guys?' she wondered absently, noting in the back of her mind the arrival of Yamamoto, Dino and Squalo.

Her head snapped back to look up as soon as she heard her brothers voice "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me." She sighed.

She watched as Tsuna and Ghost clashed, both using flame absorption techniques.

Azami urged the ground to wrap around her ankles to resist being dragged towards the battle point.

She watched silently, curious as to how the battle would play out.

Ghost's shield finally started to be absorbed by Tsuna, along with Ghost himself.

His ring dropped to the ground.

Everyone was silent.

Azami pursed her lips in thought, something wasn't right.

Her knowledge of Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised was incomplete at best, something she promised to rectify, but she knew that the idea was to take away enemy flames and make them your own.

That hadn't happened.

She looked up at the sky in thought "Ghost was a parallel Byakuran, I suppose its possible that," She muttered, only to be drawn out of her musings by a cough.

She aimed a glare at Sesshomaru "What?" She asked, irritated about her train of thought being disrupted.

"You have an idea about what just transpired?" He asked, eyebrow raised silently.

She shrugged "I have a theory." She demurred, rocking back on her heels.

"Explain it." He ordered.

Sneering at him, she complied, an annoyed glare fixed on her face "Ghost was a being made of Dying Will Flames, that much we can deduce from the fact Tsuna absorbed him, he was also a parallel Byakuran, that alone should be cause for concern considering what this one is capable of. I do not claim to understand how exactly parallel worlds work, but I do know that it is likely Byakuran had something to do with the fact that Ghost's flames did not go to Tsuna, I find it highly unlikely that he would allow a source of power to fall into the enemies hands," She shrugged "He was clever enough to be able to bring over a parallel version of himself, and considering some of the things I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow able to steal the flames Ghost absorbed."

In the silence that followed her explanation, a familiar voice greeted the group.

"You flatter me, precious thing." Byakuran smiled at her in his usual carefree way before turning to survey the people around him.

"Creep." Azami muttered, rolling her eyes.

She watched as he provoked Xanxus and Mukuro into attacking him.

Azami sighed in exasperation, they were so surprised that their attacks didn't harm him, you would think that they'd forgotten the fact that their flames had been drained.

"Maa maa," She hummed, amused by Tsuna's attempt at attacking Byakuran. "I wonder if all the fighting he's done recently has screwed his brain cells."

A plan started to form in her mind, a small orb of orange and green fire forming in her palm.

She inspected it, a small smirk playing on her lips "This will be the only time I willingly help you Tsunayoshi, don't waste it." She murmured before swallowing the fire ball whole.

She waited until Tsuna was sent crashing to the ground before she acted.

Azami glided over to him, dismissing the voices of the children and the so called devil that flew on angel wings as they discussed said wings and their origin, she already knew.

Though she did mentally scoff at Kikyo's words, he was no devil, nor an angel or god, he was simply Byakuran, a powerful human with an ability too great for anyone to handle and remain sane.

Carefully, she cradled his face and tilted it to face her, ignoring his surprised eyes, she pressed her lips to his forehead, pushing the ball of fire into his skin.

She pulled back "Consider that a blessing, Otouto." She whispered before pulling away from him and walking off, back to where she had previously stood.

Sesshomaru looked at her "You did that once, a long time ago." He noted, remembering her actions from the day of Naraku's defeat long ago.

She shrugged, a fond, reminiscing smile "A little spark for when someone's fire is dying."

"And yet, you don't do it often."

"This is the longest conversation we've ever had without it reverting into a verbal spar," She informed him, she shrugged again "As for why rarely I do it," She smirked slightly "I rarely come to care enough about someone to give them a piece of my fire."

The conversation over, the pair turned to watch the battle taking place.

As soon as the sky flame barrier appeared, Azami cocked her head to the side and listened.

"It would seem that this was planned." She murmured, before shrugging.

She watched as the children finally realised that their attacks were useless, she watched as Yuni floated over towards the battle.

"I am having a major case of déjà vu right now." She muttered to Sesshomaru, causing him to nod.

* * *

Azami's eyes narrowed, she had heard every word.

She watched as Tsuna collapsed to the ground after being crushed by Byakuran.

If there was the slightest chance that Skull, Shippō, could be revived, she would take it, no matter how illogical it could be considered, since he was alive in the present, but she'd never worked on pure logic, she had always worked on a mixture of logic and instinct.

Her instincts were currently screaming at her to protect Yuni.

The ground besides the young girl started to crack, before splitting open, allowing the large earth golem to stand to its full height.

"Maa, how troublesome." Her voice came out of the golems mouth.

"Azami-nee?" The girl questioned, confused.

Oh yeah, she'd started referring to her as Azami-nee, odd girl.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Messin' with people." The golem answered.

The real Azami simply listened as Byakuran tried to break Tsuna's resolve.

"Its a waste of time." She muttered.

She watched as he started to stand up, denying every one of Byakuran's claims.

She watched as Byakuran tried to kill him using one of his White Dragons.

She watched as it fails.

She watched as Tsuna finally realises that everything that had happened up till that point had played a part and led up to everything he'd done.

She watches and she smiles.

"Well done, Tsuna." She whispered.

* * *

When the 1st Generation Guardians appeared, Azami smiled.

"You're all still morons." She stated calmly to herself.

She was still smiling when Tsuna smashed Byakuran into the barrier.

She was still smiling when Tsuna ripped off Byakuran's wings.

She started to smirk when they grew back, but black.

* * *

The earth golem sighed and looked at the Sky Arcobaleno as she fed her flames into the Sky pacifier.

"Yuni, do you know who I meant when I said you reminded me of someone?" It asked softly.

The girl shook her head slightly, tears in her eyes.

"You are so much like Kagome Higurashi." It smiled, before standing in front of her as the battle started up once again.

It watched as the allies tried to shatter the barrier but to no avail.

It turned its head to look at her when her flames started to shrink.

The golems body started to shift, shift to look like an Azami made of earth.

Earth Azami smiled sadly, at least by her standards, down at the girl, before turning to look at the albino man when he said he would have Yuni and herself.

"We shall see, Byakuran, we shall see." She stated, repeating the words she had spoken to him the previous night.

* * *

The real Azami smiled as her earth counterpart blew a mocking kiss towards Byakuran.

She clicked her fingers once, and watched as the golem started to crack, before it turned into dust and blew away.

She watched as Gamma leaped through the small opening Basil had managed create.

"So much like Inuyasha and Kagome," She muttered before blinking "Without the romantic relationship, that would be weird."

Gamma and Yuni both sacrificed themselves, leaving only their clothes behind.

Azami shook her head 'Too selfless, just like you were, Kagome.'

* * *

Azami observed the dome as Tsuna, overcome with rage, grief and hate, attacked Byakuran.

"Foolish man, no one can become the ruler of space and time, at least not without horrific consequences."

She turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"This is like the Shikon no tama all over again," She returned her gaze to the battle "Except, not."

Sesshomaru nodded, a small, barely perceptible frown on his face.

The pair watched, half lost in memories of that fateful day so long ago, and half there, in the future, watching another fateful day occur.

* * *

Azami sighed as she watched Byakuran fade away.

"Its over, I guess." She breathed out and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"I will take the Tenseiga back to the past and hide it away again, until such a time when it is needed." She told him, serious.

He looked at her and nodded, placing the sword in her outstretched palm.

They turned and looked at the revived Arcobaleno, two pairs of gold eyes locked with a pair of violet eyes before they looked away again.

Azami turned to look at him "I guess this goodbye, until we meet again, dog."

"Hmm." He nodded.

* * *

Azami stood beside the round machine, Fukushū looked down at her.

"I'll see ya soon, cub."

He purred in agreement.

"Back to the present." She stated, happy to finally be free of the constant time traveling.

* * *

Skull clutched his head, tears threatening to spill.

That was way too vivid to have just been a dream.

He grabbed his phone and quickly called the one person who could answer his question.

"Maa, yes?"

"Azami, was that real?"

"I take it you got your memories of the future then."

"That was real?"

"Yep."

"Even Byakuran's creepy lust for you?"

She laughed "That's one way of putting it."

"Oh," pause "I'm coming to Namimori."

"Okay."

* * *

 **So, the future arc is done.**

 **Finally.**

 **Byakuran and Azami's relationship will be touched upon soon.**

 **Just to be clear, Azami doesn't and never did hate him.**

 **She's lived too long to hate.**

 **Dislike someone? Yes.**

 **Hold a grudge? Yes.**

 **Hate someone? No, waste of time.**

 **Besides, her only reason to justify hating him is alive.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	23. Really Skull? Just really?

"You what!?" Skull screeched.

'Well, I should have expected that would be his reaction to the fact I kissed Byakuran on the cheek, I cant bring myself to be surprised though' she thought absently, sipping on her sweet tea.

"You kissed Byakuran." He answered his own question, eyes wide in disbelief.

"On the cheek," She tacked indignantly onto the end, but her words were ignored.

"I...I cant even...why?" He finally managed to get out.

She shrugged slightly "Spur of the moment, besides, I felt like it," She rolled her eyes at the look on his face "Its not like I'm in love with him."

"You say that now," He grumbled "But before you know it, you'll find yourself in a relationship with the man who tried to rule the world."

She stared at him, unimpressed "So?"

"So? So?!" He yelled.

"It wouldn't be the craziest thing I've done, and I could do worse in terms of physical appearance and personality." She noted.

Skull buried his head in his hands "Maybe I should lock you in a tower, that way, these things cant happen to you." He muttered.

"You cannot say that and not be aware of the fact I would hate you, besides I don't plan on falling in love." She said, glaring at him for his comment.

"So you say, so you say." He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

She responded by throwing her cup of tea at his face.

* * *

Azami looked down at the papers one of her spies had brought her.

It seemed that the Simon Familigia had arrived.

Leaning her chin against her palm, she thought back on the knowledge she had of that particular familigia.

'Hmm, a very old familigia, one of the oldest in fact, the only known users of the Dying Will Flames of the Earth, the Simon Primo was best friends with the Vongola Primo if I remember correctly,' She started to tap her nails against her desk, a small frown playing on her lips 'They were supposedly killed by a rival familigia, that however, is incorrect, Daemon lured them into a trap. Giotto ordered his guardians to save them, Cozarto decided to take his familigia and go into hiding, helping the Vongola from the shadows'.

She hummed slightly in thought 'Daemon would have most likely reacted badly to the news his plan had failed, he always did have a few screws loose, more so after his lovers death, the question is,' she pursed her lips in thought 'Why have they appeared now?'

Swiftly, she stood up from her chair and padded out of the office, Fukushū following close behind.

The various demons walking through the halls bowed slightly as she past, something she acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

She found her head spies in the Hantei inner circles lounge area, sipping tea and reading magazines.

"Tsuki, Taiyō, follow me." She ordered them before turning on her heel and walking back the way she'd came.

The pair looked at each other before swiftly following their boss.

When they arrived in her office, she was once again seated behind her desk, fingers laced together.

"I have a job for you." She stated, eyes closed.

"What is it, Azami-sama?" Taiyō asked.

"I need you to spy on the Simon Familigia. Something is coming."

"How big is it?" Tsuki asked this time.

"Not as big as the future thing, but big enough to be a cause for concern."

"We accept." The pair bowed to her, and exited as soon as she dismissed them.

An amused smile crossed her face "I believe I know what is going on, but let us see how correct I was." She commented to her large feline partner.

* * *

"Maa maa, how plebeian." Azami commented, catching Tsuna's attention.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, his attention drawn away from the fight between Adelheid Suzuki and Kyoya Hibari.

"Amusing myself, Tuna." She answered, her eyes drifting over to stare at the Simon Decimo, or Enma Kozato **.**

'Hm, the present boss resembles Cozarto somewhat, unsurprising really, considering how much Tsuna and his guardians resemble the first generation, I'd swear fate wasn't even trying to hide its intentions but I've stopped believing in fate,' Her piercing stare drifted over his guardians, stopping at the Desert Flame guardian Julie Katou.

'Ah. So that's the poor sap who Daemon possessed. I wouldn't be surprised if he was manipulating the Simon'.

Azami shrugged "Well, I've cured my boredom, see ya later, Tsuna." She called back at her brother as she vaulted over the railing.

He shrieked in surprise at her actions and caught the faint echoes of her laugh when he leaned over the railing to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Azami sighed as she looked at another one of Skull's text messages.

The idiot was asking if she'd had put any thought into what he had said about her and Byakuran.

"He's overdoing it quite a bit, I mean, sure I could see his appeal, and he was quite cute, but that's just a normal observation, I bet any teenage girl would think the same." She muttered, before sighing.

Now was not the time to be making observations about megalomaniacal idiots.

Now was the time to be preparing for the Inheritance Ceremony that would solidify Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo.

She knew that it would not go to plan, she knew that blood would be spilled soon, she knew something would be stolen.

All she was going to do was make sure the blood spilled wasn't hers.

* * *

"Your brothers Rain Guardian has been hospitalized, his attacker was one Kaoru Mizuno. The only clue we have to the reason is the word 'sin' written on the wall with Takeshi Yamamoto's blood." Taiyō reported.

"Hm, thank you Taiyō, you may go."

He bowed, shifted into his moth form and flew out the window.

Azami stood, looking outside into the night.

"Sin, sin, why does that ring a bell?" She muttered.

"The Vongola, the Simon, why do they both have to with the word 'sin'?, other then being part of the mafia." She wondered, the reason there on the edges of her mind, but just out of reach.

"No matter, I'm sure that will be revealed in time."

* * *

 **Simon arc, begin!**

 **Well, I have many ideas for moments shared between Azami and Byakuran.**

 **They promise to be adorable.**

 **Maybe I'll post them as another story, maybe I wont.**

 **Thought's?**

 **See ya**


	24. Annoying entities

The Inheritance Ceremony, Azami mused, was a very boring affair.

The only reason she'd actually bothered to come was because she could sense the Simon would begin their assault.

'The Vongola Sin, that is what they are after' she noted, boredly watching as the fake Sin fell to the floor.

As soon as Enma announced that he'd stolen the real Sin, she started to act.

Her skin was quickly devoured by flames, leaving her looking like fire given the shape of a woman.

"Yes, yes, so sad." She intoned, clapping her hands together lightly in response to the story about Giotto and Cozarto, unfazed by the reactions to her transformation or the defeat of Tsuna's guardians.

Azami was amused by Adelheid's announcement about Enma only using a seventh of his power.

"Be that as it may, he is still pathetically weak in comparison to some of the people I have faced in the past." She commented flippantly, waving her hand in the woman's direction, causing a stream of fire to erupt from her palm.

* * *

After that, Azami decided she would not go to the Simon Familigia's Island, at least not with her brother and his guardians.

She had something to do.

"Urgh, I hate this place." She groaned, looking up at the temple that housed so many pieces of her past, pieces she wished would burn but she had grown far too sentimental in her old age for her liking.

Self depreciating thoughts aside, she knew why she had to come here.

She walked past the first room, into the second.

Here, there were multiple trinkets she had collected from her adventures.

Kagome's old shrine robe, the Beads of Subjugation, Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Things that would have otherwise been lost forever were permanently frozen in time here, but they were not what she was looking for.

What she was looking for was something she'd hoped never to touch again.

She didn't need it.

She hadn't needed it for over four hundred years.

But it was hers, so she supposed she wasn't surprised that she had to have it again, without it a piece of her was missing, a small annoying piece but a piece all the same.

The jewel had once been a pure red ruby, unmarred, smooth and round.

Now, it was a black sharp edged rough thing.

Sealed inside was Nether.

Resolutely, she grasped it and held it up to the light, a frown creasing her face.

She crushed it.

Immediately, a dark vapour emerged to sink into her skin, taking its rightful place inside her soul.

She could practically hear its satisfied hum at being home, and rolled her eyes.

"Give me any trouble and its back in a gem with you, bub." She muttered, twisting on her heel and vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"Hmm, how amusing," Azami sighed, listening to the Mountain Flame user, she looked at him with dispassionate eyes "Tell me, do you really believe that?" She tilted her head slightly.

"No," She closed her eyes, an amused smile playing on her lips "Don't answer that, its obvious you're lost in your own web of lies."

* * *

When Daemon Spade finally revealed himself, she smiled.

'Took you long enough, Daemon' she thought, the presence of Nether radiating agreement in her mind.

The smile remained on her face when it revealed that Cozarto never died.

"Well, what do you know? You underestimated your boss." She muttered, smiling sharply at the annoying man.

* * *

Azami looked out at the sea from her perch on a rock.

She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that she would have an annoying entity to deal with.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a vaguely feminine looking figure made out of pure darkness.

"You locked me in a gem."

"Yes."

"Why?

"You were annoying me."

"Oh. Don't do it again."

"No promises."

"Why did you come and get me?"

"Daemon Spade, besides, as annoying as you are, it is for the best that you are close at hand."

"Ah, I knew you loved me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Azami looked at the First Generation Mist.

"You know, it is rather rude to keep trying to mind control me, Daemon." She stated neutrally, unaffected by the fact he had just tried to take control of her mind.

"How?" He questioned, annoyed by the fact he couldn't control her.

"I'm a demon." She stated simply, as if that was the answer to everything, before her form wavered and disappeared.

* * *

"Ya know what? Fuck it, when I get back to Japan, I am sealing you in a locket and keeping you there until you're needed."

"So mean."

"Be grateful I'm not sealing you in a gem and leaving you back in the temple."

* * *

"So I heard that the Simon Familigia attacked the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians."

Azami laughed "You're terrible at digging for information, Skull."

"Why are you so mean to me?" He whined, she could practically feel the pout on his face.

"Just calling it how I see it."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, have you gotten one of those feelings that something big is about to happen?"

"Now that you mention it, I have."

"Azami," His tone was serious "I have a feeling that I will need your help."

"Fine, I'll help you if it comes down to that."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Azami clicked her tongue as she looked at one of the reports.

It would seem that an old...friend of hers had awakened from his hibernation.

"Daft old lizard." She muttered with exasperation.

'Well, if nothing else, Shippō will have back up in the form of an overgrown newt, and I'll have a decent sparing partner, besides, there is something I want to confirm with Uroko-jū.'

* * *

 **Yeah, didn't really have much inspiration for the Simon arc.**

 **Don't really like this chapter, but eh.**

 **Oh well.**

 **The curse of the rainbow arc is next.**

 **We shall see how _that_ goes.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	25. Planning and more reunions

The phone started to ring, bringing Azami out of her meditative state.

"Urgh, what?" She snapped into the device, unamused about being disturbed.

"You know a few weeks ago when I said that I had a feeling something big was going to happen?" Skull's voice was heard, he sounded just as annoyed as Azami.

"I'm not going senile, unlike some people, so yeah."

"Checkerface came to me and the other Arcobaleno in a dream, we're being forced to participate in a battle royal where the winner is returned to their adult body and need to find representatives."

"Okay, first off, well done on using battle royal in the correct grammatical tense, secondly, this sounds like some kind of setup because I have never met an ex-Arcobaleno, and thirdly, I will fight for you if you get me two dozen boxes of chocolate pocky."

"Firstly, you're an asshole, secondly, you might have a point, and thirdly, you are so fucking greedy, but fine."

"Pleasure doing business with you," pause "And I resent that, I am not greedy, I'm hungry."

* * *

A deep, rumbling voice sounded from the doorway.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all these years, Kurimuzon no-"

"Yeah, yeah, stuff it, you oversized salamander." Azami snapped at the hulking man, or dragon.

The dragon, disguised as a man glared at her, really, what was it with people and glaring at her?

"I was trying to do a dramatic entrance, but noooo." He complained, swinging his arm about in an exaggerated manner.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Uroko-jū." She stated, an unperturbed expression on her face as one of her eyebrows rose.

"I hate you, you little brat." He muttered, even as he drew her into a bone crushing hug.

"I am at least three centuries older than you." Her words came out slightly muffled as her face was pressed against his chest plate.

"Eh, details. Besides I look older than you." He commented flippantly.

Azami wriggled her way out of his grasp "I grew old gracefully," She cast a scrutinizeing eye over the man "Whist you look old enough to have several grandkids."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks!"

* * *

"So, your big scary dragon friend is on my side."

"Skull, you're literally the only one who finds him scary, at least when you're not being brutally chopped to pieces by him."

"You're really not helping me get over my fear of him."

"Who said anything about helping?"

Skull huffed before muttering "Its a sign."

"...What?"

"He appeared after the whole future thing! He's a dragon! Byakuran had dragon box weapons! Its a sign that you will fall in love with Byakuran!"

"...I am beginning to question your sanity if you managed to get that, just from an old war buddy of mine being a dragon daiyōkai."

"It fits!"

"No, Skull, it really doesn't."

"You will fall for him!"

"Are we talking about Uroko-jū or Byakuran? Because you have lost me."

"Be serious!"

"I am not going to fall in love with Byakuran."

"Suuure, you aren't."

"Bastard."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you managed to get the Simon familigia to agree to represent you."

"Yep."

"Ah huh," She nodded her head "You have two daiyōkai on your side."

"They make a good diversion, if people think that the Simon are my only representatives then they will be underprepared for you and scary dragon."

"They would have been underprepared anyway." She noted.

"True. Anyway, we know that this whole thing is unlikely to be as straight forward as the rest believe, so we can spend the time pissing people off, causing chaos and staying in the game."

"Skull, never change."

"There's an insult in there somewhere."

She rolled her eyes before smirking "Down to business, the Simon will have the Battler watches, one of which will be covered with a kitsune illusion to appear as a Boss Watch, I will have the real Boss Watch, lizard will have a Battler watch and you will have the Arcobaleno Watch, that will be covered with a kitsune illusion and you will disguise a normal watch as the Arcobaleno Watch. Still with me so far?"

Skull looked at her "That plan is ridiculous, silly, impractical and likely to land us in intensive care, yet it also reminds me why I never want to be on the opposing side to you, aside from the fact you could cut off the air to my lungs with a thought. We'll do it!"

"I was almost insulted, but you saved your own skin." She drawled in a way a cat might if it could talk, which she could, so that point was mute.

The pair looked at each other with wide insane smiles "Lets raise hell!" They shouted gleefully.

* * *

Collectively, across the globe, the Arcobaleno shuddered from an unknown sense of dread.

* * *

Azami smirked widely.

Sure, she wasn't fighting, yet. But it was so amusing to see the various humans fight for a misleading prize without even stopping to think about the fact they had never met another Arcobaleno from before them.

'Well, they have met someone who could of been an Arcobaleno, but that's in the past' she thought idly, dismissing thoughts of the time Checkerface had tried to force the lightning pacifier onto her.

She smirked, idly twirling the pocky she held between her lips with her fingers. Sure, it might've been cheap to demand twenty four boxes of pocky, but to be honest, she would have fought for him anyway.

"I want to rip some humans to shreds." Uroko-jū complained.

"Shut up, you flying eel, we'll get to tear innocent human bodies to shreds soon."

"Why aren't we fighting now?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence, still annoyed by the fact he wasn't fighting.

"To lure people into a false sense of security and make them underestimate Shippō, not that they don't anyway but whatever."

"Ah."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Oh, I get it, but I don't see why I have to sit up here."

"Go boil your fat head."

* * *

 **So Skull has two daiyōkai on his side.**

 **The others wont know what hit them.**

 **You remember a few chapters ago when Azami said that Xanxus had demon blood?**

 **Uroko-jū is his biological great, great, great, great, great grandfather.**

 **I'm sure you can guess how that family reunion would go.**

 **(Hint: It would end in blood, dead bodies and broken furniture)**

 **Anywho, thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	26. Meetings and attempted drownings

Skull sighed in relief.

It seemed their ploy had worked.

Now he just had to hope like hell that he wouldn't be forced to reveal that he wasn't human.

"You know, you could fight in this thing, but there's a small problem with that," A familiar, amused voice stated from thin air "You don't have a Boss watch or an Arcobaleno watch for that matter."

Azami walked out from where she'd been waiting, Uroko-jū following closely behind her.

She held up her wrist, showing the Boss watch, Skull appeared on the mans shoulder, the illusion he'd placed on the Arcobaleno watch disappearing.

"Can we tear them apart now?" Uroko-jū asked, irritated that it had taken so long for them to get to this point.

"I highly doubt you'll actually be able to kill them, but go ahead." She muttered.

He laughed before going at the Vindice like a hawk amongst the pigeons, if said hawk was a dragon in disguise and the pigeons weren't exactly pigeons but the mafia police.

Eh, same thing.

Azami, on the other hand, was alternately surrounding the enemies head with a fast flowing ball of air, cutting off their air supply in the process and propelling them into walls.

Eventually, they warped away in a hurry.

"Well, that was fun." She commented idly, looking at the bodies on the ground.

"You killed more then me." Uroko-jū complained, looking rather put out.

"So I did, snake skin features, so I did." She replied, before grabbing both of the males and disappearing, along with the unconscious bodies of the Simon.

* * *

Basil stared, shocked and mildly scared at what he had just witnessed.

'There might be a problem'.

* * *

Azami stared at her brother.

"Let me get this straight," She began, pointing at him "You want to form an alliance with us."

"Yes." He answered, looking nervous just from being in close proximity to her and Uroko-jū.

"Uh huh," She paused before shrugging "Fine."

"What!?" Skull and Uroko-jū collectively shouted, looking at her like she was crazy.

She shrugged again "Its not like we have anything better to do."

"Shouldn't I be making the decisions around here?" Skull questioned.

"Fine, should we ally ourselves with Team Reborn?"

"A part of me wants to say no, but the half that revels in chaos in screaming yes."

"Fine then, we ally ourselves with Tuna."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Uroko-jū complained, annoyed at being ignored.

"No." The pair stated flatly.

* * *

Uroko-jū looked up at his old friend as she sat on a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Sooo, Skull has been telling me something interesting." He began, undeterred by the glare that was being aimed at him.

"If this is about what I think its about, I will drown you." She threatened, frowning in irritation.

He ignored that warning "He told me that there is a certain somebody you're in looove with."

"Dear god, what are you? A gossiping teenage girl?" She exclaimed in a mixture of exasperation and disgust before pausing "And I am not in love with him!"

"Suuuure, you're not." He patronisingly replied.

"What is it with you people and my love life?" She questioned.

"Because aside from one night stands you have never shown any interest in the opposite sex," At her blank look, he realised something "Unless you're a lesbian then the poor guys screwed."

"Firstly, I'm bi, and secondly, I don't love him and he isn't gonna be falling for me anytime soon."

"Keep telling yourself that."

He wasn't able to continue because at that point she was just done with this interrogation about her feelings towards a boy she had only met a few times, so she conjured up a wave of water and washed him away.

* * *

Azami sighed.

She really did not see the point in holding a meeting between fighting forces.

"Ah. Look who it is-" Uroko-jū began.

"Finish that sentence and I will rip out your tongue and force you to eat it." She threatened him blithely.

"Shutting up now."

* * *

Skull looked over at his friend.

"You're worried." He noted, taking in her twitching hand.

"Am I? I don't know about that, I feel annoyed." She responded, keeping her eyes on the night sky.

"You have an idea about how this will end then."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Should I?"

"Probably not."

"Heh, Tsuna and Reborn will win and the Arcobaleno curse will be broken."

"Did you do your whole looking into the future thing to get that answer?"

"No," She smiled at him, a small bitter smile "Call it a feeling."

"You and your 'feelings'." Uroko-jū commented fondly as he joined the pair.

"Hm, there's something I wish to ask you."

"What?"

"Did any of your children marry humans?"

"Aka did, right before she cut me out of her life, something about wanting to forget the past," He smiled bitterly before continuing "She had a son if I remember correctly, why?"

"Because I think Xanxus is your descendant." She stated flatly.

"Which ones Xanxus?"

"The one with the red eyes and feathers."

"Oh, Do you have any proof?"

"Aside from him looking like a younger, angrier version of you? His scent is vaguely like yours, diluted enough that if anyone who didn't know what to look for smelled it, they wouldn't draw a connection."

* * *

"You know how I said not to reveal the fact you were a dragon?" Azami stated flatly, looking down from where she was floating.

"Yes..." Uroko-jū answered warily.

"Do it."

He stared at her "There is a chance we could regret this."

"So? We've done many things we could regret but don't over the years."

"Fine." He sighed.

She watched as his skin grew black and tough, his body started to grow bigger, shifting into a vaguely reptilian form.

"And that's not even his full size." Skull commented from where he sat below them.

Azami laughed.

* * *

 **Why are people so invested in Azami's love life?**

 **Inquiring minds want to know.**

 **That aside, wow.**

 **We're almost at the end.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	27. The end

"Sooo, are we actually going to fight in this thing?" Skull questioned as he watched Uroko-jū rampage over the sky.

Could it even be considered rampaging? He wasn't really destroying anything, except for clouds.

"Probably." Azami replied as she observed the battle between Tsuna, Enma, Basil and Alejandro.

It wasn't the most impressive, but considering the man summoned puppets to do his dirty work, she wasn't all that surprised.

* * *

The fight between the Allied Team and the Vindice members, Big Pino and Small Gia was very...explosive, and she only used that word considering that lots of weaponry was destroyed.

Anyway, the Vindice's Battle watches were destroyed, along with Basil's, Gokudera's and Yamamoto's.

"I'm starting to think that this will become a common theme." Azami mused.

"What? The sheer amount of wanton destruction?" Skull questioned from where he sat on her shoulder.

"Yep," She answered "Anyway, lets go to the park."

"...Really?" Skull deadpanned.

"Call it a feeling." Azami sang cheerfully before disappearing.

* * *

Jager, the one who would have had the boss watch that Azami had but didn't, was the Vindice they were fighting this time.

Byakuran attacked first using his White Dragon, but that was quickly defeated.

The Vindice appeared behind Xanxus and cut off his arm, Squalo attacked him and round up being stabbed in the chest for his troubles. It also shocked everyone as they believed that it was an illusion.

"You mean you couldn't tell that he was real? Shocking, absolutely shocking." Azami muttered sarcastically, a few seconds later she was impaled in the chest and stomach by chains.

She stared down at the linked metal rings piercing her body "You know this is the first time ive seen my blood in five hundred years, also ow," She finally said, before her body caved in on itself, turning into bloody water and flowing away from said chains before reshaping itself into Azami who crouched down on the ground and started to dry heave.

"You okay?" Skull questioned, keeping a safe distance away from her in case she decided to take a swipe at him.

"Let me see, I just got stabbed in the stomach and heart, things people usually need to live, had to quickly rearrange my bodies entire structure into water and then back to how it was before I got stabbed, so I don't know, you tell me."

"...Sometimes I question your mental stability if that's your only reaction to being stabbed."

"Oh, that wasn't my only reaction, there could be a small problem."

"...What?"

"An annoying entity with the ability to reverse peoples health, that spends most of its time trapped in a stone." She commented flippantly, no longer dry heaving and instead watching the fight.

The stone that Nether spent most of their time locked in lay a little away from them, a dark mist drifted out of the shards and floated over to Azami and Skull, growing in size and changing in shape, until it looked vaguely like a female.

"It hasn't been that long since you sealed me, so why am I free?" Nether queried.

"Your stone was smashed when I was stabbed." Azami stated shortly.

"Well, we cant have my avatar being attacked now, can we?" It sang cheerfully before going after Jager.

The pair watched silently until Skull asked "Shouldn't you stop it?"

"Ugh, if I must." She grumbled before storming over to the being made of pure darkness, grabbing its arm and pulling it back over to Skull.

"Whaat?" It whined.

"You, shut up." Azami pressed her lips against where the entities lips would have been, absorbing it back into her own body.

"There are other ways of doing that, you know." Uroko-jū commented, having returned from his rampage on the clouds.

"Yeah, but its the easiest." She retorted, turning back to watch as the fight against Jager was won by the Allied Team.

And then Bermuda released his curse, destroying multiple watches.

* * *

Tsuna fought Bermuda to begin with, but was unable to do much except dodge a few times.

Then Reborn released his curse, and for some reason Azami doesn't know, Tsuna is unable to see that they are the same person.

He misses most of the Vindice's attacks, and then starts to get hit.

'Of course this wouldn't be a battle without Tsuna taking part' Azami thought, as said person was shot with a dying will bullet.

Tsuna began to hit back at Bermuda, surprising him, then the people realised that Tsuna was in the final stage of the dying will.

Bermuda tried to kill Tsuna using his one hundred percent lethal technique, but that failed.

The Vindice's watches were destroyed and so Team Reborn was declared the winner.

* * *

Checkerface showed up and revealed that he was actually Kawahira.

He then revealed that he was on a completely different level to them, except for the yōkai amongst the humans, as he was the last member of a race that had existed before mankind.

He looked over at the group that still stood, and visibly choked.

"You." He hissed out, pointing at Azami.

"Me." She replied flatly, arms crossed and an annoyed frown pulling at her face.

"Would someone mind informing me why she looks ready to tear his throat out?" Uroko-jū muttered to Skull, eyeing his irritated friend warily.

"Lets see. It all started when he decided it would be a wonderful idea to try and bind a daiyōkai to the Arcobaleno curse, we've hated each other ever since." She explained, giving the masked earthborn a dirty look out of the corner of her eyes.

After that little exchange, he explained the history of the Tri-ni-set, glaring at her whenever she scoffed. He finished by demanding that the Pacifiers were returned.

Talbot appeared with a solution, it was accepted and that was that.

In Azami's point of view anyway.

* * *

The trio consisting of one yōkai and two daiyōkai arrived at the hospital.

Azami wondered why they were there when none of them were injured, but ultimately she didn't care.

Anyway, the three were in the hospital, and Leviathan came out of a room covered in syringes.

After that, a wall was destroyed by Byakuran and Bluebell, prompting Skull to have a minor freak out and start muttering about how it was a sign.

Azami knocked him out quickly after that.

Anyway, stuff happened and it all devolved into a massive fight that Azami wanted no part in.

So she was left standing next to the boy Skull was convinced she would fall in love with.

"Its been awhile hasn't it, precious thing?" He smiled at her, a wide cheerful smile that reminded her of a kitsune she'd once known, now long dead.

"Yes, it has, Bya-ku-ran." She replied, rolling the syllables of his name, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"We haven't talked in years." He continued, stepping closer, his eyes shining with cheerfulness.

"We haven't technically met before." She replied, tilting her head to the side slightly and smiling sharply.

"We have," a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "And last time we met, you kissed me." He purred, looking very much like the cat that got the cream.

"As I recall, Bya-kun. I kissed you on the cheek." She smiled a dangerously sweet smile, stepping closer to him.

"Details." He said dismissively, still smiling.

"Hmm." She hummed, smiling wickedly.

Azami stepped closer, grabbed his collar and pulled his lips down to hers.

She pulled back just as quickly as she had instigated the kiss.

"There," she said "Now you can go around saying I kissed you."

"I wouldn't call that a kiss, precious thing. Maybe another will satisfy me."

"Aren't you greedy?" She retorted before pressing her lips to his again.

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end of our tale.

Except, not really.

We haven't gotten to the development of Azami and Byakuran's weird relationship, that's not even mentioning what happened when Xanxus found out that Uroko-jū was his many times great grandfather or the time when they had to deal with even more time travel shenanigans, except backwards this time.

Azami was pissed about the time travel thing, I can tell you that much.

But this is neither the time nor the place.

So farewell, dear readers, and may our paths cross again one day.

* * *

 **So, this is it.**

 **Its over.**

 **You cant see it, but I have tears in my eyes.**

 **There'll be a thank you chapter posted soon, but first I need to dry my eyes and go drown my sorrows in coffee.**

 **Anyway, this has been HeyitsCheshire.**

 **See ya**


	28. Thank you Info

So this is both a thank you post and a notification post.

First off, I'd like to personally thank some of my reviewers.

bloodshound: Thank you for your reviews, they gave me ideas and sometimes made me laugh.

IAmTheTrueChara: Thank you for the ideas you gave me and the laughs I got out of writing them.

kagewolf25: Thank you for the compliements you gave me, they never failed to bring a smile to my lips and a blush to my cheeks.

And to those I didn't mention, know that I read every review I got and that I am thankful that you reviewed.

Black cats and orange skies might be finished, but in no way is the story over, there's a sequel in the works, starting a little while after we left off and ending ten years in the future.

Ya know, when I started writing Black cats and orange skies, it could have gone two ways, the way it did, or Azami could have simply been Tsuna.

I'm glad it went the way it did.

I will probably always have ideas, so theres something I'd like you to do for me, if its not too much trouble.

Would you please vote for which story you would like me to write next?

There will be a poll.

Its been an adventure, and when I started writing this, I didn't think people would actually like it but I'm glad they did.

So, until Black cats and orange skies sequel comes out, I guess this is goodbye.


	29. Update!

Sooo, you know how I said I was planning on doing a sequel for Black cats and orange skies?

Guess what?

It has begun.

Black cats and orange skies sequel has been posted to this site under the name Black cats and smoke trails.

Please support that as much as you did this one.


End file.
